Full Circle Traducción
by kris potter
Summary: obra original de celebony continuacion de recnac transfaerso y flawed perfection


**Hey! Que tal aquí les traigo para todos los k leyeron las obras de Celebony la traducción de " Full Circle" con el permiso de la autora.**

**Repito esta solo es la traducción de la obra original de celebony full circle y ahora sin más rodeos disfrútenla:**

"Ooh, ¿Quién es el que esta alado del Profesor Snape?"

"Debe ser el nuevo profesor de defensa"

"oh por favor, oh por favor dejen que él sea nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa esta tan ardiente. ¿Saben a quién se parece?, a Harry Potter, a él se parece."

"Ustedes son tan tontos. Él es Harry Potter! Solía venir aquí. Se graduó como hace 5 años. Ven, algunos de séptimo año lo conocen."

"Wow ¿de verdad es él? Eso sería genial, yo he oído que es increíble en todo lo de defensa."

"Bueno duh, es el niño que vivió."

"Phwoar, no parece más un niño. Me encanta Dumbuldore ¿lo había dicho ya?, Si sigue contratando personas que se vean así, lo voy a adorar como a un dios."

"okay, me asegurare de verme extra bien el primer día de su clase."

"Okay, en primera: ew, él tiene como veintidós y tú tienes trece, eso está mal. Y dos: ve el anillo, está casado."

"¿está casado? Ah diablos."

"¿No leíste sobre eso? Fue algo privado, pero algunas fotos se colaron en las revistas. Oh Merlín se veía tan bien, pero su esposa es realmente bonita y con tan solo ver como se miran el uno al otro puedes decir lo enamorados que están."

"Pero, ¿qué diablos está haciendo hablando con Snape? Si sólo se graduó hace cinco años, él debe saber quién es él, ¿verdad? Si es amigo de Snape, tenemos un problema. Snape no tiene amigos. Es sólo un hecho dado. Él es tan malo."

"Oh, por favor no me digas que nuestro único maestro bueno esta demente."

"Oh, mira, la clasificación está empezando".

Harry se sentó con una sonrisa nerviosa entre Snape y Hagrid intentando no ver el mar de los estudiantes que lo miraban. Hagrid le dio una palmada en la espalda tranquilizándolo, casi tirándolo hacia adelante en la mesa.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti," susurró, casi entre lágrimas.

"Gracias Hagrid. Yo no lo puedo creer", susurró Harry. "Todavía me siento como si yo fuera el estudiante entre un grupo de profesores, sentado en la mesa equivocada. Oh, mira, la clasificación está empezando!"

Snape se sentó junto a él, mirando muy sereno, aunque sus ojos estaban vivos de emoción.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall gritó: "Annabelle Snape," hubo un grito ahogado. Harry casi se echó a reír al ver a los estudiantes mirar con incredulidad entre Snape y Ana, tratando de determinar si existía alguna relación. Con el visto bueno que el maestro de pociones le dio a su hija, sus sospechas se confirmaron y susurros estallaron en toda la sala.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala de estudiantes trataron de asimilar el hecho de que la hija de Snape no estaba sólo en Hogwarts, pero en Hufflepuff. Harry y Dumbledore comenzaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo, incitando a los demás a seguir. La casa Hufflepuff finalmente superó el shock y comenzó a rugir con vítoreos, pensando probablemente Snape no les quitaría muchos puntos a su casa con un pariente suyo en la misma.

Anna miró a su padrastro, nerviosamente tratando de medir su reacción. Harry miró a Snape estallar en una sonrisa de orgullo y sumarse a los aplausos. Harry se echó a reír y le dio Anna el visto bueno antes de que la chica alegre se fuera a su mesa donde sus habitantes comenzaron a interrogarla de inmediato y a presentarse.

"Hufflepuff, entonces. Laura gana la apuesta," susurró Harry mientras la clasificación continuaba.

"Debe haber alguna regla de oro que siempre tiene que estar bien", respondió Snape tranquilamente.

"¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?"

"Orgulloso por supuesto. Hufflepuff es una casa muy noble y leal para el trabajo duro y Anna es muy dedicada y su lealtad es inquebrantable. Y claro que será la más inteligente y valiente de su casa, solo espero que no les dé a los otros un complejo de superioridad, de todos modos los Hufflepuff son generalmente felices, me alegra saber que mi hija es feliz."

Los dos dejaron de hablar como la clasificación terminó y Dumbuldore se puso de pie.

"Ahora antes de que se deleiten con la cena, me siento orgulloso de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quien espero que permanezca mucho tiempo con nosotros, el profesor Potter."

Los de séptimo año, en particular, aplaudieron y vitorearon, recordando a Harry de su primer año y saber exactamente quién era. Otros siguieron rápidamente para unirse a los estudiantes mayores.

Hagrid le dio un codazo a Harry, que casi lo que le hace caer de su silla.

"Ponte de pie." susurró.

"¡Oh!" Harry nervioso se puso y dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de volver a sentarse. Snape le dio una mirada divertida y meneó la cabeza.

"Oh, cállate," murmuró Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry veía nerviosamente atreves de sus notas por decimas vez, como si fueran a desaparecer antes de que su primera clase empezara. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta haciendo que Harry levantara su cabeza.

"Adelante" él dijo.

La puerta se abrió para revelar la profesora McGonagall, que entró con un aspecto muy divertido. Harry se levantó y le ofreció una silla, pero ella se negó cortésmente.

"Bueno, Harry, si alguien me hubiera dicho en tu primer año que tú en vez de Hermione iba a terminar siendo profesor, yo habría pensado que tenía tanto conocimiento del futuro como Sybill Treawlaney"

Harry se echó a reír. "Sí, sobre todo por ser amigo de Ron. No éramos los estudiantes más diligentes, supongo."

"Bueno, eso cambió, ¿no? Al final de tu escolarización aquí, yo sabía exactamente dónde cada uno de ustedes estaría encabezado. No sé por qué te has molestado con las otras ocupaciones cuando era tan obviamente que tú estabas destinado a ser un profesor de aquí. Sabes Albus te quería tener en el personal tan pronto como te graduaras. "

Harry se rió, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Sí, bueno, eso es sólo porque todos los solicitantes eran tan horribles. No creo que yo estuviera listo en ese momento y usted sabe cómo estaba desesperado el ministerio para que alguien entrenara a los Aurores en combate en ese momento con los grupos de gente por ahí tratando de ser el próximo Voldemort y compañía".

"Pero no te quedaste con ellos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, creo que esperaban más problemas de los que realmente había. Y entonces, cuando los Chudley Cannons necesitaban un buscador de reemplazo hasta Curtis Sánchez sanara, bueno, digamos que Ron hubiera tenido mi cabeza si no lo tomó. "

"Sí, bueno, yo sabía que tenías talento la primera vez que te vi volar. Y atrapaste la snitch en cada uno de esos juegos profesionales", dijo con orgullo. "Me aseguré de seguir eso, ya que fui yo quien descubrió tu talento".

Harry se echó a reír. "Bueno, fue divertido, pero tanto como me encantó, no creo que yo pudiera hacer eso como para vivir."

"Eso es porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención o porque la Srta. Weasley, ¿o debería decir la señora Potter, no era demasiado aficionada a todas las mujeres que pululan a tu alrededor?" -le preguntó.

"No, Ginny estaba bien, con todo, bueno, a excepción de aquella vez con esa mujer con la... bueno, no importa", dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta con torpeza.

"Está bien, Harry, no creo que realmente quiera saber", dijo McGonagall con una mirada de complicidad. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la temporada entera en las Tres Escobas? Te puedo decir que me sorprendió al verte allí."

Harry se echó a reír, pasándose la mano por el pelo con timidez. "Bueno, Ginny siempre tuvo esa cosa de querer tratar de coctelera, así que me convenció de hacerlo con ella. Se hace entretener al invitado un poco más fácil. Además, ahora pueden servir bebidas completo con el revoloteo de las botellas y que todo eso. Fue sólo por unos meses, pero fue muy divertido. "

"Así que estamos contentos de tenerte de vuelta aquí donde perteneces", dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa. "¿Estás nervioso por tu primera clase?"

Harry vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh cariño eso es normal! Estoy segura de que severus te habrá ha dado un montón de consejos maravillosos..." Ella puso los ojos a sabiendas, en el tipo de consejo la enseñanza de la cabeza de la casa Slytherin puede dar. "... Pero recuerda que algunos niños no hacen las cosas de inmediato y otras no estan interesados, no importa lo bueno que un profesor se encuentre. No te desilusiones. Además, nunca se pierde el control de los mismos. Tu tienes la paciencia y la maravillosa habilidad de la enseñanza, pero me preocupa que no puedas ser capaz de disciplinar a tus estudiantes si se portan mal. ¿Crees que serás capaz de manejar eso? "

"Yo creo que sí. Basta con echar puntos de la casa o dar detenciones. Todo el mundo ha estado hablando conmigo acerca de eso desde que conseguí el trabajo", dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado. Había estado recibiendo muchas conferencias al respecto de sus amigos, que todo parecía estar preocupado de que él tenía un problema con dejar que la gente camina sobre él. Él fue mejor al respecto, pero algunos hábitos que se adquieren desde su infancia todavía se quedaron con él, siempre persistente en la superficie.

"Está bien, Harry. Vas a ir muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", dijo antes de despedirse, permitiendo la entrada a los alumnos, Harry vio su horario. Tercer año, gryffindor y slytherin.

Todos los estudiantes lo miraban con interés, especialmente las chacas quienes cuchicheaban entre si y se reían.

"Muy bien, buenas tardes, deberían guardar sus libros, tendremos una lección práctica hoy." Dijo con más confianza de la que sentía.

La clase se lanzaba miradas emocionadas los unos a los otros. Al parecer el Al parecer, el profesor que había estado enseñando el tema de los últimos años había sido una gran decepción, una de las principales razones por la cual Dumbledore había insistido a Harry tomar el trabajo a una edad tan joven. Remus había dejado el puesto después del sexto año de Harry. Sirius había estado muy aburrido en casa el solo y teniendo la fortuna Black no era necesario que trabajara realmente. Remus le había dicho a Harry que se quedaría en casa asegurándose de que Sirius no quemara la casa por estar aburrido, pero Harry sabía secretamente que el hombre necesitaba ese descanso después de estar estresado durante años por estar cambiando de trabajo. El y Sirius necesitaban tiempos juntos para rehacer los años en que tenían todo y a todos a los que querían y que de repente les quitaron.

Harry estaba a punto de comenzar la lección, cuando vio una mano en el aire. "Ah, sí..."

"Brandon Fletcher, señor. ¿Eres Harry Potter?" el Gryffindor le preguntó.

Harry sabía que iba a estar recibiendo este tipo de cuestionamiento y pensó que bien podría acabar de una vez.

"Sí, lo soy."

"Y que solía estar en Gryffindor?" siguió con entusiasmo.

"Sí, lo hice. Profesora McGonagall era la cabeza de mi casa también."

El disparo de los de Slytherin Gryffindor parece un poco petulante.

Una mano Slytherin se disparó desafiante en el aire.

"Sí, eh..."

"Scarlet Jenkins. ¿Conoce al profesor Snape?" -le preguntó.

"Sí, él y yo somos muy buenos amigos, en realidad." Él casi se rió en las miradas de horror en los rostros de los Gryffindors en particular. Incluso los de Slytherin parecía un poco sorprendido de que la cabeza de su casa tuviera amigos. "Él me ayudó mucho cuando yo era estudiante aquí y soy muy cercano con su familia.

Los de slytherin les lanzaron miradas satisfactorias a los gryffindors. Al parecer, la rivalidad sigue existiendo con fuerza entre las casas.

"cuando yo estudiaba aquí había mucha rivalidad entre las casas sobre todo en slytherin y gryffindor" los estudiantes solo ahogaron una risilla de que era obvio que la rivalidad seguía. "... Pero realmente espero que todos ustedes son lo suficientemente maduros como para dejar que algo pasado tan estúpido como eso les afecte. Uno de mis mejores amigos era un Slytherin yo fui casi puesto al mismo Slytherin. Las líneas entre las casas son borrosas y espero que ustedes no permitan que los títulos los lleve a los prejuicios de las personas con diferentes bufandas de colores. Ahora... "

La mano de otro de Gryffindor se levantó.

"Sí, eh..."

"Gabriela Chávez. ¿Puede decirnos cómo derrotó a ese chico Lord Voldemort?" -preguntó ella con entusiasmo. "He oído que sucedió en la escuela, en el Gran comedor, pero ninguno de los maestros o los de séptimo hablan de ello. Snape casi arranca la cabeza de alguien por preguntar."

"Es el profesor Snape, y es un tema delicado, con un montón de gente que estaba aquí para presenciarlo. Es probable que un día lo aprendan en su clase de historia de la magia, así que no voy a aburrirlos con los detalles. Si realmente quieren saber, me pueden preguntar fuera de clase, pero por ahora, tengo una lección para enseñar, tanto como yo estoy seguro que a todos les encanta salir de ella. "Todo el mundo se echó a reír. "Oh, vamos, será divertido." Se encontró con varias miradas escépticas y se echó a reír. "Está bien, ¿quién de aquí ha tenido duelo antes?" Se hizo el silencio. "Está bien, ¿quién ha desarmado a alguien antes o ha sido desarmado?" Una vez más se hizo el silencio. Una niña levantó la mano.

"Marci Motley. Señor, nunca hemos tenido una lección práctica antes".

"Hmm, bueno, entonces este año debe ser divertido para ustedes. Levanten la mano si us piensan que la lectura de la Defensa es aburrido."

Todo el mundo se dieron miradas nerviosas hasta que Harry se levantó la mano. Los estudiantes se rieron y levantaron tímidamente sus manos.

"¿Quién de aquí en realidad le gustaría saber cómo defenderse?"

mantuvieron sus manos en alto con un poco más de entusiasmo esta vez.

"Bueno, vamos a ver aquí", decía él con el dedo la lista de funciones y su dedo cayó sobre un estudiante que escuchó fue muy similar a Neville estaba de regreso en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, nervioso y un poco de un desastre a la hora de realizar magia. "Dominic Hugens, haga el favor de venir aquí para una pequeña demostración."

Todos los Gryffindors parecía que estaban dispuestos a quejarse de quien había sido el niño elegido. Estaban todos dispuestos a demostrar su valía a su nuevo profesor y sabía que ahora había a tener un mal comienzo. El Slytherin sonrió el uno al otro a sabiendas. Dominic palideció y se veía muy nervioso.

"¿Yo?" -le preguntó, como si la oración que había escuchado mal.

"Sí. Usted va a ser perfecto. Ven ahora", dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sabía exactamente cómo manejar a este chico como él había tutelado Neville cuando era todavía muy inseguro.

Domingo de mala gana se levantó en frente de la clase, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente." Um, profesor, yo no soy muy bueno en la magia y todo lo que no puede ser la mejor persona para recoger a una manifestación."

"Hey, no te preocupes tanto. Te tome por una razón. Además, si no lo consigues por primera vez está perfectamente bien. La mayoría de la gente no lo hace", dijo Harry alentador.

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar nervioso.

"Bueno, ¿has oído hablar de un escudo reflectante?" -le preguntó.

Dominic palideció un poco. "Creo que hemos aprendido acerca de ellos pero... n-no puede recordar, II"

"No te preocupes. Yo nunca he sido uno de memorizar las cosas de los libros tampoco. La forma de conocerlos es hacerlas. Muy bien, quiero que te imagines un gran espejo de pie delante de ti. Imagina que alguien te mira sólo ve su propio reflejo. Ahora quiero que la apuntes con tu varita y digas Protego Reflechay. Adelante, pruébalo y tómate tu tiempo, "instruyó Harry.

Dominic siguió las instrucciones, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

"Ahora, repite después de mí, manteniendo esa imagen en tu mente. Protego Reflechay".

Dominic repitió las palabras. Harry sacó su varita y sintió un escudo mágico. "Está bien, tienes una partida. Buen trabajo. Piensa en este espejo en la cara de un escudo de acero enorme que te bloquee por completo, totalmente inquebrantable."

Tocó con su varita el escudo invisible del niño y sonrió. "No hay problema. Bien, ahora sólo tienes que crearlo, que será bastante fácil. Imagínate lo que te dije y serás capaz de hacerlo."

Se dirigió a la clase que estaba esperando ansiosamente.

"Pregúntenle a cualquier Auror y ellos le dirán que el aspecto más importante para el duelo o combate con magia es magia defensiva. Yo sé que no es tan cool como la voladura de las paredes, pero no hace ningún bien a lanzar maldiciones a su oponente si pueden traerte abajo con un simple hechizo. Magia defensiva es difícil por lo que incluso los magos más capacitados todavía se lesionan en las peleas. Además, no se puede usar la magia ofensiva, mientras que el otro use magia defensiva. Dominic aquí les va a mostrar un ejemplo de un escudo reflectante. Muy bien, Dominic, te voy a lanzar un hechizo y quiero que lo bloquees. Tú puedes hacerlo. Simplemente haz lo que te dije".

Dominic asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente y con voz temblorosa levantó su varita.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lanzó un encanto cosquillas al niño. Dominic arrojó su escudo en estado de pánico, lo que refleja la maldición de nuevo a Harry, quien lanzó un escudo de absorción que se tragó el hechizo. La clase estalló en aplausos.

"Excelente, ¡Dominic! Eso fue fantástico. Diez puntos para Gryffindor."

Harry continuó describiendo la manera de poner escudos antes de emparejar a todo el mundo y lo que les permite la práctica, mientras que sus compañeros trataron de encantarse ellos. Dio la vuelta a darle a la gente consejos hasta que la clase había terminado. Rápidamente se les asignó la tarea y los veía todos al término de la clase, hablando con entusiasmo acerca de la lección.

Se sentó en su escritorio para ver en qué año de los estudiantes llegaban siguiente, cuando sintió que alguien delante de él. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con Domingo de pie con timidez frente a su escritorio, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

"Hola Dominic, tienes alguna pregunta?" -le preguntó con amabilidad.

"¿Cómo sabía que iba a poder hacerlo? Por lo general no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas", dijo en voz baja, mirando a la mesa.

"¿Tienes una clase en este momento?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Sí, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo siento,.. Voy a ir No quise decir..."

"Por favor, siéntate. Sólo quería asegurarme de que era alguien que no le importaría que llegaras tarde. Voy a escribir una nota a Hagrid, er... el profesor Hagrid, que te excuse si llegas tarde."

El niño parpadeó sorprendido antes de tomar un asiento.

"No sé si sepas esto, pero cada uno tiene una energía mágica. Algunos son más poderosos que otros. Muggles no tienen ninguno y Squibs tienen poco que no también."

"Apuesto a que la mía es pequeña", dijo Dominic miserablemente.

"Algunas personas," Harry continuó, "pueden detectar el tamaño de las auras de las personas sólo por ser mágico que les rodea. Desde que tuve una cierta separación con los míos un tiempo, he ido adquiriendo esa habilidad."

"Oh no, ¿el mío es demasiado pequeño para estar aquí? "Domingo le preguntó con miedo.

Harry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no. De hecho, la tuya es de tamaño medio. A tu edad, la mayoría tiene más o menos el mismo tamaño de aura y te prometo que el tuyo no encaja a la perfección con todos los demás."

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan mal en todo esto?" -le preguntó sin poder hacer nada.

"Porque no crees en ti mismo. La confianza es la mitad de lo que hace a una persona capaz de realizar hechizos. Eso es lo que realmente necesitas," Harry le informó.

"Me gustaría poder conseguir una botella de eso", dijo el niño miserablemente. Harry no podía dejar de reír.

"Te diré qué. ¿Por qué no vienes en algún momento antes de la próxima clase y voy a trabajar contigo en el hechizo que vamos a hacer? De esta manera tendrás un poco de práctica antes de tener que hacerlo con el resto de tu clase hay " Harry se ofreció.

"¿En serio?" Dominic pidió esperar. "¿No sería injusto para el resto de la clase?"

"Mi trabajo es enseñar. Ya sea que lo aprendan antes o después de la clase que lo presente en no importa. Además, yo siempre estoy abierto a cualquier persona para la tutoría. Acabas de pasar a ser el primero en venir a mí que parecía tener un interés. Entonces, ¿qué dices? "

"Eso sería genial, profesor. Gracias", dijo Dominic entusiasmo.

"¿Qué te parece mañana a las siete?"

"Está bien. Voy a estar aquí", prometió Dominic entusiasmo.

Harry le escribió una nota de Hagrid no sólo le excusa de la clase, pero rápidamente diciendo a Hagrid que su primera clase ha ido bien y la promesa de venir más tarde para el té como lo habían discutido.

Dominic salió corriendo de la habitación con la nota como la siguiente clase entraba.

A la hora del almuerzo, la puerta se abrió para revelar un primer año rubia con una bufanda de color amarillo y negro, sonriendo a Harry.

"Anna! ¡Adelante!" Harry exclamó con entusiasmo, saltando para saludar a su hermana sustituta.

Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella y subió a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No puedo creer que mi hermano mayor es un profesor", bromeó, en broma pretender a través de golpes en el estómago.

"Sí, y yo no puedo creer que una mequetrefe como tu pase por un primer año", se rió Harry, conseguir su maqueta en una llave de cabeza, agitando su pelo." Quieres un poco de las galletas la señora Weasley me envió? Son... bueno la señora Weasley los cocinados, así que supongo que es todo lo que tiene que decir."

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Galletas de la señora Weasley!" chilló felizmente. "Pido a la silla del profesor!" Los dos trataron de codificación para la silla cómoda, pero Harry dejo a Anna ganar la batalla y se sentó en la silla de enfrente, tirando de la lata de galletas.

"Por lo tanto, Hufflepuff, ¿eh? ¿ te está gustando?"-Preguntó Harry.

"¡Me encanta! Yo no sé por qué todo el mundo siempre lo deja de lado. Hay un montón de gente inteligente, como yo", dijo con un guiño, "y todo el mundo es tan agradable y amable. Es evidente que sólo he estado en ella desde ayer, pero realmente creo que vamos a tener un montón de diversión ", dijo con entusiasmo, comiendo una galleta de chocolate. "Ah, y muchas gracias por el Mapa del Merodeador!"

"No hay de qué, pero recuerda..."

"Sé que, si papá se encuentra, no se de ti. Sabes que no se lo va a creer ni por un segundo", dijo Anna asunto con la mayor naturalidad.

"Lo sé, pero bueno, vale la pena un tiro. Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado de que no lo encuentre. Y si lo usas para hacer algo estúpido, lo tomo de vuelta", advirtió Harry.

"Ya sé, lo sé. Por lo tanto, ¿cuándo tengo la clase mañana se me va a otorgar un mil millones de puntos?" -preguntó ella con descaro.

"Si te los ganas. Sin embargo vas a tener que hacer algunas cosas bastante increíbles para que eso pase"  
"Simplemente no hagas súper obvio que me conoces bien, ¿de acuerdo?", Pidió mientras que, cambiaba su tono. "La gente ya me va a pasar un mal rato acerca de la clase de mi padre porque ya lo sé todo, así que probablemente seré la más alta de mi clase y, por supuesto, todos pensarán que es injusto o que papá está cambiando mis notas o algo así. Ellos no se dan cuenta que va a ser difícil de mi clasificación material extra. Quiero decir, ¿qué esperar cuando ambos padres están obsesionados con las pociones? yo no puedo hacer nada si voy a ser mejores que aquellos que nunca han lo han hecho antes ", dijo exasperado, recostándose en la silla.

"Es el duro golpe de la, ¿no es así, chica?" Harry broma.

"Oh, cállate, Harry," Anna regañó. "Por suerte yo no conozco nada de Defensa todavía ya que nunca he practicado ninguna magia con varita, pero vas a ser tutor de mí y mis amigos, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy abierto a la tutoría para cualquiera que lo desee, y eso te incluye a ti ya tus amigos."

"Harry, ¿sabes lo que debes hacer? ¡Debes comenzar un club de duelo como el que tú y Dray estaban hablando de su segundo año! Eso sería genial! Apuesto a que mucha gente iba a venir.¡ Oh, por favor oh oh por favor, por favor!"

Harry se echó a reír. "¡Está bien! Bueno. Voy a hablar con Dumbledore al respecto".

"Wicked!" exclamó con una sonrisa feliz.

"Shroud, ¿que son totalmente incompetentes? ¿Qué es lo que las instrucciones dicen?" Ladró Snape.

"U-Um, ¿agitar tres veces?" -dijo el chico nervioso.

"¿En qué dirección?" Snape dijo en un tono peligroso.

La cara del muchacho palideció cuando tragó saliva. "D-derecha, señor", dijo a duras penas.

"¿Y se puede entonces preguntar por qué estaban tan terriblemente desesperado que ..."

"Aterrorizar a los estudiantes una vez más, profesor Snape?" vino una voz divertida de la puerta.

"Interrumpiendo mi clase, profesor Potter?" Snape le preguntó, dando la vuelta. Los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver en realidad el más mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa en la cara, normalmente con el ceño fruncido. Esperaban que esta no fuera una señal secreta del profesor de la agresión salvaje o la preparación para un ataque. Los de primer año de todas las miradas se coló alivia el uno al otro. A todos les encantaba el profesor Potter y se sentían más seguros con su presencia en las mazmorras, aunque estaban un poco preocupados de que su vida estaba en peligro por la interrupción de una clase de Pociones.

"¿Qué poción?" -Preguntó Harry cuando entró en el salón de clases. "Ah, ésta es difícil de hacer por primera vez."

"Eso es sólo porque eras incompetente en pociones hasta que realmente comenzaste a prestar atención."

"O hasta que comenzó a darme clases fuera de clase. Así que si alguno de ustedes quiere que el profesor Snape le de clases extra, sólo pídanselo."

La clase empezó riéndose de la idea hasta que Snape se dio la vuelta a ellos con una mirada tranquila.

Harry se acercó al joven que Snape había estado intimidando y miró en su caldero. "Hey, esto no es tan malo. Lo he hecho mucho peor. Como aquella vez en séptimo año, cuando mi poción explotó y puso todo de color rosa. Yo creo que casi renunció a la enseñanza de entonces."

"¿Crees poder arreglar el error?" Snape le preguntó como si estuviera haciendo una apuesta en silencio.

"Eso es un reto, ¿profesor Snape?" -Preguntó Harry con diversión.

Los estudiantes trataron de comunicarse en silencio con él para que parara ahora antes de que Snape lo asesinara por su impertinencia.

"Si piensas que estás a la altura", dijo Snape con una ceja levantada.

"Muy bien", dijo Harry, frotándose las manos: " Voy a necesitar algo ácido, probablemente veneno de algunas serpientes. ¿Qué tal algo de hornablenda en polvo, algunos shrivelfig picado y una taza de té? Eso último es para mí, por supuesto, no para la poción. Katie, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo otra vez? "

Como los estudiantes comenzaron con entusiasmo corriendo a buscar y preparar a Harry los ingredientes para ver si podía alcanzar el desafío de Snape, Katie se concentro y conjuró una taza de té. Harry tomó un sorbo y sonrió.

"Genial. Eso es increíble, Katie, gracias. ¿No es cool, profesor?"

"Impresionante", respondió con sarcasmo Snape.

Harry dejó la taza a un lado y comenzó a moler algunos hornablenda y la medición a cabo.

"Bueno, Ben, revuelve la izquierda mientras que yo echo esto..."

"Es posible que desees elegir a alguien más", embistió Snape in "Shroud no parece ser capaz de obtener sus direcciones de agitación correcta."

"Bueno, déjame ver a continuación. Yup, yup. Eso es definitivamente es lo contrario de un reloj", dijo Harry, lo que provocó mucho burlas de los estudiantes.

"Siempre fuiste un culo inteligente", pronunciada Snape.

"Viniendo de alguien a quien el sarcasmo es una forma de vida, me lo tomaré como un cumplido", replicó Harry antes de volver a Ben Shroud. "Muy bien Ben, lo que acabamos de hacer, básicamente, es deshacernos de los últimos tres pasos. Esto no se puede hacer con la mayoría de las opciones, pero se puede con algunos de los más básicos. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es rehacer tus últimos pasos. ... Bueno. Buenas... y hay que ir". Se volvió hacia Snape. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" -preguntó, permitiendo Snape para examinarla.

"Bien hecho", dijo con sencillez y aplaudió la clase.

"Aprendí del mejor", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes. "Sé que esta clase es imposiblemente difícil, pero ustedes son muy afortunados de tener el profesor Snape como un maestro de pociones. Es brillante e inventa todas esas pócimas milagrosas y los conoce por dentro y por fuera y..."

"Muy bien el tiempo, para que te vayas, profesor," dijo Snape severamente, tirando de Harry lejos de los estudiantes. Cuando cerca de la puerta, bajó la voz. "Laura te puso a ello, ¿no?"

"Ella quiere que tus estudiantes te aprecien un poco más", dijo Harry en voz baja a cambio. "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

"Almuerzo en mi casa, hoy en día?" Snape dijo con voz casi inaudible.

"Genial. Nos vemos allí", susurró Harry, no traicionar la fachada de bastardo de Snape a sus alumnos.  
_

Unos meses más tarde encontraron a Harry a trabajar con un grupo de su club de duelo, mientras que el resto practicó con sus compañeros. Todavía le sorprende lo popular que era. Lockhart había muerto rápidamente apagado después de la primera reunión. Por supuesto, no ha habido incidentes de serpientes gigantes o hablantes de parsel tampoco, así que nadie había sido ahuyentado.

De repente, la sala ya no estaba lleno de risas y gritos hechizos, pero con el susurro urgente.

Harry miró con curiosidad a ver a todos mirando hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Harry sonrió.

"Ah, profesor Snape. ¿Qué le trae a nuestro encuentro humilde club de duelo?" Harry saludó el hombre que estaba con el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente a los estudiantes. Nunca había perdido esa calidad como profesor, sus alumnos que desean saber exactamente quién estaba a cargo. Afirmó que era la mejor manera de mantener el control. También estaba convencido de que construir carácter en los alumnos y les enseñó cómo tratar con la gente que no les gustaba, pero tenía que trabajar con ellos de todos modos. Insistió en que era endurecer para arriba. Harry contaba el hombre, probablemente le gustaba el viaje de poder, pero nunca dijo eso en voz alta, por lo menos no lo hacía.

"Yo estaba observando," dijo simplemente. "Quería ver si lo hacían los duelos a ti mismo, pero veo que no es del todo posible, con una opción tan lamentable de los oponentes," dijo Snape arrogantemente. "A menos que te gustaría ver cómo se puede manejar a alguien un poco más avanzado en el duelo."

Harry alzó las cejas en la diversión. "¿Eso es un reto, profesor?"

"Creo que es", respondió Snape con una ceja levantada.

Harry se dirigió a la clase. "¿Qué es lo que todos dicen? ¿A alguien le interesaría ver un duelo entre mi persona y el Profesor Snape?" -les preguntó a sabiendas.

Todo el club animó a los dos profesores que subieron al escenario planteado para que todos pudieran ver.

"Ir fácil en mí, Sev. No soy Gilderoy Lockhart, después de todo", bromeó Harry. Snape casi esbozó una sonrisa en frente de la multitud, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

"No volvería nunca fácil a usted, el profesor Potter."

"Es bueno saberlo."

Los dos se inclinaron y comenzó el duelo. A pesar de que Harry ya no tenía su magia sin varita, que había descubierto rápidamente que su formación no había sido en vano. Todavía era capaz de poner algunas de las habilidades para su uso. Además, después de haber entrenado mucho con Snape en ese período de tiempo, él estaba familiarizado con todos los trucos de este hombre.

La multitud decía 'ooh' y' ah' mientras que los dos luchaban intensamente, aunque nunca con cualquier maldición que causara dolor.

En un momento, Harry se las arregló para convertir en rojo y oro el pelo de Snape y se reía demasiado fuerte para defenderse contra las represalias. Los estudiantes parecían genuinamente preocupado de que Snape le iba a matar y se echó a reír de alivio cuando Harry simplemente empezó a estornudar con chorros de color de la luz de tiro de la nariz con cada estornudo. Luego, poco, de color rosa, con forma de corazón las nubes comenzaron a seguir en torno a Snape y Harry se encontró vestido con parafernalia de Slytherin, incluyendo un "Ir Slytherin" bandera que había aparecido en su mano. Los estudiantes estaban riendo a carcajadas. La túnica de Snape empezó a parpadear de colores de neón y Harry se encontraba doblado de la risa en un encanto cosquillas.

Finalmente, cuando Harry acordó eliminar la cola que había dado a Snape si retira las orejas de gato en la cabeza de Harry, a cambio, los dos concluyeron su duelo como una tregua. Los estudiantes aplaudieron con fervor hasta que Snape les hizo callar con una mirada penetrante.

Después de eso, la participación en el club de duelo llegó a incluir a todo el alumnado.

Sábado por la mañana, Harry entró en su casa en Hogsmeade en silencio, dejando sus cosas antes de entrar de puntillas en el dormitorio.

Ginny se quedó dormida en un par de boxers de Harry y una camiseta, el pelo rojo se extendía a lo largo de la almohada, se abrazan a su perro enorme que dormía en el lugar habitual de Harry.

Harry se acercó en silencio y comenzó a plantar besos de mariposa por toda la cara de Ginny. Ella aturdida abrió los ojos y de repente se despertó sobresaltada.

"Harry!" -gritó de alegría agarrándolo y tirando de él en un abrazo enorme. Su perro finalmente se despertó y ladro con alegría. Harry miró al enorme animal con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia su esposa.

"Me voy una semana y me reemplazas con Bob? Debí haberlo sabido. Debo admitir, sin embargo, es más bien dishy".

Ginny se rió antes de asentir. "Sí, bueno, los dos huelen igual ... ah Harry no! ¡Basta!" chilló, riendo a carcajadas cuando Harry le hacía cosquillas sin piedad. "¡Me rindo! Me rindo! Hueles mejor que Bob!"

Harry miró a Bob que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Hola Bob, eres un gran perro de guardia, ya sabes. Dormir hasta que todos los demás están despierto y estoy todo el camino en el aquí y ¡ah!"

Ginny les dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera sobre él.

"Te extrañé", dijo en serio, dejando que sus dedos juegan con sus cabellos negro rebelde.

"Yo también te extrañé".

Ginny bajó la cabeza y lo besó profundamente mientras se deslizaba entre sus brazos y le frotó la espalda. Ella comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de su camisa cuando sintió un tirón a su lado.

"Bob, no ahora", dijo entre dientes, tratando en vano de empujar el perro de la cama con el pie descalzo. Bob no se dio cuenta, más que quejarse y tirar de nuevo la camisa de Ginny con sus dientes.

"Merlín, que en realidad se ha convertido en mí! Él te quiere Ginny", bromeó Harry.

"Bob, es el momento de persona mayores. Perritos..."

Harry soltó un bufido.

"... No debe ser testigo de las cosas a punto de suceder en esta sala", dijo con una sonrisa pícara a Harry.

Bob respondió con un sonoro pedo.

Harry y Ginny se echó a reír histéricamente.

"Oh madre de Merlín!" Ginny exclamó con disgusto, golpeando la mano sobre su nariz y la boca como el olor impregnaba el aire.

"¡Oh Dios!" Harry tosió, haciendo lo mismo. "Eso no está bien! ¿Con que alimentamos a ese perro?" -preguntó mientras los dos salían de la cama y corrían hacia la sala para tomar aire fresco, riéndose todo el camino.

"Bueno, eso fue sin duda un asesino en el estado de ánimo", se rió Ginny con una mirada lúdica a Bob, que simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado inocente.

"Bien, tú saca a Bob fuera y voy a empezar a cocinar el desayuno", sugirió Harry.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de amor, lo abrazó con fuerza antes de silbar a Bob y que lo llevó a la puerta, regañarlo por interferir con su vida amorosa.

Harry rápidamente lanzó junto el desayuno como Ginny le interrogó sobre el trabajo y la actualización de él en las noticias con todos los demás. Se sentó en el mostrador, balanceando las piernas.

Los dos comieron alegremente, haciendo gala de sus movimientos de coctelera con botellas de jarabe y robar comida de los demás platos sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Eventualmente pusieron los platos sucios en el fregadero. Ginny enganchó sus dedos a través de lazos de la correa de Harry mientras colgaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se barajan hacia atrás, tirando de él a lo largo, ya que ambos se rieron entre dientes.

"Sus ojos son verdes como un sapo en escabeche dulce", se rió ella, besándolo con firmeza.

"Mmm, me gusta este poema," dijo Harry mientras le revolvía el pelo.

"Su cabello es oscuro como una pizarra".

"Tienes una forma mágica con las palabras, Ginny. Creo que deberías escribir un libro", bromeó besándola de nuevo, todavía arrastrando los pies hacia atrás.

"Me gustaría que fuera mío, en realidad es divino-uf!"

Los dos habían chocado con el brazo del sofá y se volcó sobre él, Harry aterrizando encima de su esposa.

"Oh, señor Potter, me atrevo a decir que esta es una situación comprometedora", bromeó Ginny.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Es el poema. Deberían mercado como una alternativa a las pociones afrodisíacas".

Se inclinó para besarla, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry bajó la cabeza y Ginny gruñó en la frustración.

"Venga, vamos a ver quién tiene tan groseramente nos interrumpió," dijo Harry, el rastreo del sofá y dejar que Ginny saltar sobre su espalda. Él llevó su estilo a cuestas a la puerta y la abrió, se congelo, cuando vio que estaba en el otro lado.

"¿T-T-tía Petunia?" Harry tartamudeaba en estado de shock. No la había visto desde aquel día en el supermercado justo antes de que su tío casi lo mata en donde los Stensons.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Ginny escupió.

"Tengo que hablar con mi sobrino", dijo alegremente.

"Harry, amor, bájame", susurró Ginny.

Harry aturdido obligado. Ginny estaba a su lado con firmeza, agarrando la mano de Harry para consolarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Harry preguntó sin aliento. Se dio cuenta de su mirar a Ginny a la expectativa. "No guardo secretos de mi esposa por lo que también podría decirnos a los dos."

"Estás casado," dijo en sorpresa.

"Sí, lo está", dijo Ginny con orgullo.

Petunia asintió con una expresión extraña. "¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?"

" Viste a Tío Vernon casi matarme en varias ocasiones sin ningún cuidado por lo que me perdonaras si no estoy tan seguro de que te quiero en mi casa", dijo Harry fríamente.

Ella suspiró. "Necesito dinero", admitió finalmente.

Harry calmado, sorprendido por los nervios de la mujer y Ginny se puso rígida peligrosamente.

"Todo el dinero que tenía en el banco cuando se llevaron Vernon lejos se ha ido y si no me ayudas voy a tener que vender la casa", continuó sin mostrar mucha emoción de un modo u otro.

"¿Qué hay de Dudley?"

"Él no es empleado actualmente. Tiene algunos problemas financieros a sí mismo, con deudas pendientes de pago... yo le di todo. Estoy trabajando, pero necesito un poco de ayuda", admitió a regañadientes.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento para hacer que todo desaparezca, aunque sea por unos segundos.

"Entra", dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Qué?" Ginny exclamó. "Harry, que en realidad no puedes estar considerando darle dinero a esa bruja después de todo lo que te ha hecho!"

"Ginny, tengo que escucharla", dijo Harry, que suena muy cansado por el momento, por lo que Ginny odio a la mujer aún más. "Ella me acogió, después de todo."

"Sí, para ponerte a trabajar! Ella te ha utilizado!" Ginny gritó.

"Por favor, vaya a la cocina", le dijo a su tía, una orden sin decir en lugar de una solicitud.

Petunia de inmediato se metió en la casa.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Tengo que hacer esto Gin. Tengo que escucharla por lo menos, incluso si es sólo para terminar gritándole y tirarla hacia fuera. Yo sé que no tiene sentido, pero ella es la única familia que he conocido y si sólo le doy la espalda sin escucharla me haría sentir tan culpable. Ella es el único vínculo con mi madre, aunque ella es horrible. Por favor, sólo... "

Ginny le hizo callar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Yo no lo entiendo, pero si tienes que hacerlo, entonces vamos a escucharla. Pero por favor, sólo piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho antes de ayudarla", suspiró y lo besó en la frente. "¿Quieres que los deje a los dos solos?"

"No," dijo rápidamente y Ginny comprendio.

Los dos entraron en la cocina y se sentó al otro lado de la vil mujer.

"¿Cuánto quieres?" -Preguntó Harry.

Tía Petunia sacó una hoja de papel y se la entrego a Harry, quien asumió en la confusión. Como lo leyó, con el pecho apretado y se sentía un poco nauseabundo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ginny le preguntó con furia.

El documento era una lista de cosas tales como "pañales", "biberón", "fórmula" y más con las cantidades de dinero junto a cada elemento.

"¿Es este un proyecto de ley...? Para subir conmigo? "Harry le preguntó en un susurro.

"El precio de un círculo en la parte inferior es el total y lo mucho que estoy pidiendo. Ellos nunca nos dejaron dinero para mantenerte. Tenía que salir de nuestro propio bolsillo", explicó Petunia con calma.

"Esto es asqueroso!" Ginny gritó con rabia. "Él es su sobrino y tenía un montón de dinero!"

"No se suponía que debía ser nuestra carga criarlo! "Tía Petunia se burló.

"Su carga?" -Preguntó Harry con rabia, poniéndose en pie. "¿Qué pasa con todo el trabajo que hizo por ti? ¿Qué pasa con todos los de cocina, limpieza, jardinería, que sirven? Si te doy un proyecto de ley para que? ¿Cómo puedes proyecto de ley para elevar mí cuando me crió como su esclavo con sangre! Por no hablar de dejar que ese hijo de puta hacer lo que hizo para mí cada vez que con sangre y se sentía como si! Ni siquiera importa! yo ... no puedo creer ... ¿De verdad creo que le debo esto? " -gritó, agitando el papel alrededor de furia.

"Hey, fue nada fácil para mí tampoco!" Tía Petunia se rompió. Bob comenzó a gruñir en ella, pero Harry levantó una mano para hacer que se quede. "Nos ha hecho tan mal. Volviste Vernon en un hombre violento! No era así hasta que tu llegaste, ya que lo volvías loco! Estábamos felices antes de que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas, sino que destruiste a nuestra familia! Así que sí, que creo que este es el mínimo de lo que me debes! "

Harry se quedó congelado, su pecho constricción dolorosa.

"Si eso es lo que sientes, entonces está bien", dijo con voz calma pero se ahogó. "Pero estoy cruzando la ropa fuera de la lista porque nunca me compró todo."

"Harry, no", gritó Ginny. "Ella no se merece eso. Ya lo has trabajado de todos modos!"

Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa y suspiró, dar marcha atrás. Harry se volvió hacia su tía.

"Tengo que conseguir que convertir en dinero Muggle y lo voy a transferir a su cuenta bancaria. Sin embargo, sólo sé que esto significa que usted no debe nada y no quiero volver a verte de nuevo," dijo fríamente. Él la llevó a la puerta antes de mirarla a los ojos. "He intentado tan duro para llegar a se preocupan por mí, ya sabes. Tan duro."

Un atisbo de culpa se deslizó por la cara Petunia antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo.

"Quédate aquí por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?" Ginny dijo, dando la mano de Harry un apretón rápido antes de correr detrás de la tía de Harry. Ella alcanzó a la mujer en su coche.

"Sólo espero que te das cuenta de lo mucho que le dio por el tratamiento de Harry por el estilo. Él es la persona más maravillosa del mundo entero, incluso después de todos los abusos que le hecho pasar. Usted lo trató como si él no valía nada, pero él es el héroe de el mundo mágico, te hago saber. Él salvó a todos, incluso su vida miserable de alguien que estaría feliz Muggles limpiar a ti mismo como de la faz del planeta. Es famoso y querido por todo aquel que lo conoce. Él es amable y perdonar y desinteresado, y él es el profesor más joven en la historia de Hogwarts! Él es modesto a pesar de todos sus logros, ya pesar de la violencia de su esposo en contra de él, nunca habría llegado cerca de obtener violento con alguien a menos que amenazaba a sus amigos. Es valiente y leal y que ha ni idea de lo que se está perdiendo por no ser parte de su vida. tengo lástima porque han arruinado cualquier posibilidad de que. Él te habría dado ese dinero, incluso sin su factura estúpido, y que incluso han dado una segunda oportunidad porque así es como es. Espero que crecen a pesar lo que has hecho ", dijo Ginny ferozmente.

"Yo ya estoy haciendo. Todos los días. Ahora me excusa", dijo ella, su rostro carente de expresión, que pasó junto a Ginny, se metió en su coche y partió.

Ginny corrió hacia el interior, donde Harry estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" -le preguntó.

"Yo sólo le dije qué grande eres", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Creo que ella es amarga porque ella ya lo sabe."

Harry sonrió con tristeza, apreciando el esfuerzo de Ginny, pero no su fe.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación y yacía en la parte superior de las cubiertas, uno frente al otro. Bob se levantó y puso al lado de Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el lado de Harry, dejando que sea mascota distraídamente por el hombre de pelo negro.

Ginny masajear la mano, en la presentación en la que cuenta la historia muy larga de su amor por Harry, no lo que le permite detenerla o decirle sobre su enamorado de ella. Ella hizo esto de vez en cuando para ayudar a Harry con su confianza en sí mismo, que siempre estuvo en peligro de tomar nocedales. Ella le hizo sonrojarse y sonreír hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ella lo besó y dio instrucciones a Bob que le acompañen y, una tarea sencilla ya que el perro estaba a punto de dormir, así que pronto se empapando la camisa de Harry a través de baba. Llamó a los gemelos a través del fuego y les dijo lo que pasó. Los dos se mostraron indignados de esperar y se comprometió a enviar algunos regalos interesantes con la tía de Harry horribles. Luego llamó a Hermione en el teléfono para preguntar si podían reunirse esa noche para animar a Harry. Hermione con entusiasmo les invitó, alegando que no había visto a Harry desde hace siglos, a pesar de que realmente quería decir a la semana.

Después, quemó el papel y se arrastró de vuelta en la cama con Harry, rezando para que él deje de tener que pasar por tales recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

Harry estuvo dándole tutorías a Dominic durante un tiempo, y aunque era tutor también de otros estudiantes, por lo general solo eran ellos dos, Dominic había mejorado increíblemente y cunado Harry no le daba tutoría en defensa le ayudaba con su tarea de pociones.

"Lo ves, ya lo tienes" dijo Harry con orgullo, mientras Dominic terminaba las preguntas de su tarea de pociones." Está bien, es hora de un descanso" conjuro un poco de té que sirvió en dos tazas. "Así que, ¿Estas emocionado por las vacaciones de navidad?" Harry le pregunto a la ligera.

Dominic frunció el ceño. "En realidad no. Tengo que ir a casa", dijo antes de darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Me sentía de esa manera sobre los días festivos también. Creo que era el único niño en Hogwarts que odiaba a las vacaciones de verano", admitió Harry. "¿No te llevas bien con tu familia?"

"No realmente", dijo el muchacho con tristeza. "Es sólo mi papá y yo. Lo decepciono."

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque a él le gusta que me recuerde. Tal vez será mejor este año ya que mis calificaciones están mejorando", dijo con un suspiro, bebiendo su té.

"Yo solía tener una mala relación con mis familiares también, así que si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello, puedo relacionarme", confesó Harry.

"Antes ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene una mejor ahora?" Domingo le preguntó con curiosidad.

"En realidad no. Digamos que mi mala relación con ellos sigue muy mal y mi padrino decidió que nunca iba a volver allí. Gracias a Dios, que había sido dada la razón de su inocencia en todo ese tiempo, así que finalmente podía irme a vivir con él. "

Dominic asintió con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado. "Me gustaría tener una relación decente con la que podría ir a vivir", dijo con nostalgia.

Harry no podía decidir si se trataba de la angustia adolescente normal o si había algo más detrás de él. No quería correr el riesgo y la pregunta incómoda.

"¿Tu padre alguna vez se ha puesto violento contigo?" -Preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Dominic parpadeó sorprendido antes de mirar hacia abajo en sus manos. "No. Él nunca ha hecho nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué? ¿el suyo ... ¿si?"

Harry suspiró. "Sí. Él lo hizo. Profesor Snape lo descubrió y me salvó de ellos, gracias a Dios. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no lo hacía porque no quería decírselo a nadie. Confío en que no se le dirás a nadie de esto ", añadió rápidamente.

"No lo haré. Lo juro", le aseguró Domingo. Se sentó pensativo por un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás a Harry. "¿Alguna vez deseó haberse quedado con su familia?"

"No," dijo Harry firmemente. "Por mucho que yo deseaba que mi familia era normal, no lo era. Fue empeorando cada vez que mira hacia atrás, creo que habría hecho más que continuó empeorando. No sabía lo bien que una familia podría ser hasta que estuve en una normal. Las cosas se pusieron mejor drásticamente una vez que me alejé de esa casa. "

Dominic asintió con un poco de fruncir el ceño y dejó la taza. "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Gracias por el té y todo", dijo rápidamente, balanceando su mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Dominic, como ya he dicho, si alguna vez necesitas hablar..."

"Sí, lo haré. Gracias, profesor", dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

Harry hizo una nota mental para mantener un ojo en Dominic. Algo que estaba mal.

Snape estaba caminando criticando a sus estudiantes por sus pociones cuando se dio cuenta de que miraban hacia la puerta.

"¿Interrumpiendo mi clase de nuevo, profesor Potter?" -preguntó, dando la vuelta con una ceja levantada. Al ver a Harry, sin embargo, de inmediato empezó a preocuparse. Harry estaba poniendo una sonrisa alegre, pero era imposible no ver el temblor y el brillo de sudor en su rostro. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta como si hubiera usado una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo sólo en bajar al salón de clases.

"Es mi pasatiempo favorito, ¿qué puedo decir?" Harry respondió con voz débil. Incluso los estudiantes estaban haciendo un casting parece preocupado el uno al otro.

Snape llegó a Harry en una cuestión de pasos y lo observó con preocupación tan profunda que los estudiantes comenzaron a preocuparse realmente de que algo andaba mal.

"Tuve que cancelar mi clase. No podía... no podía enseñar hoy en día. ¿Es eso malo?" Harry susurró sin poder hacer nada, balanceándose un poco. Snape le agarró el brazo para sostenerlo.

"Todos a limpiar sus calderos de inmediato. Clase es despedido y el que no es de aquí en dos minutos se ha detenido por el resto del año escolar!" Snape gritó. Todo el mundo entró en acción, apagando sus fuegos y llevar a sus calderos para el fregadero.

"Sev, no tienes que hacer eso", dijo Harry avergonzado.

"¿Cuándo empezaste sentirse mal?" Preguntó Snape, a Harry comenzando a llevarlo a su oficina.

"aye... ayer. Pero yo no creía que fuera... cualquier cosa..."

Snape atrapó a Harry en lo que este perdía el conocimiento. Los estudiantes abrieron la boca y comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

"Todo el mundo deje sus calderos en el mostrador y salgan!" Snape gritó mientras Harry lo bajaba al suelo. Motley! Ir a la oficina del director, la contraseña es" galletas de jengibre, y decirle lo que pasó. Y me refiero a correr o voy a tomar un centenar de puntos de Slytherin. Asegúrese de que llame a Ron Weasley. Ir ahora! Chávez, ve por la señora Pomfrey y decirle que bajar aquí., Bentor tráeme un trapo limpio y húmedo del fregadero con agua fría. Todos los demás, fuera! "

Los estudiantes vieron en estado de shock, como el frío, aparentemente despiadado maestro de pociones acunó la cabeza de Harry en su regazo, llamándolo por su nombre frenéticamente. Bentor llevó el trapo húmedo y Snape lo puso en la frente de Harry.

Como la respiración de Harry comenzó ser más trabajosa, Snape le tiro de la corbata del hombre más joven y desabotono la camisa. "Harry, Harry Merlín, respira. Respiraciones profundas, vamos», murmuró con urgencia.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Bentor preguntó con voz asustada.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene? Está enfermo", le espetó.

"¿Va a estar bien?" otro estudiante preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, él va a estar bien. Él va a estar bien", dijo, más para sí que para el estudiante. Miró hacia arriba para ver la clase sigue ahí. "¿Se encuentra con muerte cerebral? Me dijo ¡FUERA!" gritó antes de volver a Harry con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. "Harry? Harry? La ayuda viene en camino, ¿de acuerdo? Ron viene", murmuró, le quito el pelo a Harry de su cara y echó un encanto de refrigeración en el trapo.

Finalmente la señora Pomfrey irrumpió por la puerta.

"Oh, gracias a Merlín, Poppy, saca estos chicos de aquí!" dijo con urgencia, pero la medi-bruja se había acercado ya a Harry. "Weasley está en camino", Snape le informó. "Quédate con él por un minuto."

Se levantó y se dirigió a sus alumnos amenazadoramente. "¿Qué dije?" -le preguntó con ferocidad.

"Pero el profesor, que quiere asegurarse de que está bien", expresó un alma valiente.

"Se le informará de su estado más adelante. Ahora, ¡FUERA!"

Cuando dudaba, él movió su varita caldero de alguien y que explotó en mil pedazos. Todo el mundo corrió hacia la puerta.

"Merlín, Severus, no quiero hacer nada que vaya en contra de lo que Weasley ha estado haciendo. El está mucho más familiarizado con el tratamiento de Harry que nosotros", admitió la señora Pomfrey sin poder hacer nada.

De repente, Ron estalló en la puerta, con su atuendo de sanador. Aparentemente, había estado en el trabajo cuando Dumbledore se puso en contacto con él. Llevaba un bolso grande con él como él cayó de rodillas junto a su mejor amigo, que parecía muy preocupado.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó, mientras revisaba a Harry.

"Dijo que no se había sentido bien ayer, pero que tiene drásticamente peor hoy en día. Y él se vino abajo cuando llegó aquí. Como puede ver, tiene fiebre, su ritmo cardíaco se acelera, y su respiración es superficial, "dijo Snape rápidamente. "¿Sabes lo que le pasa?"

Ron sacó varios viales y algunas agujas, llenando una jeringa con un líquido azul. "Bueno, lo de una escuela es que hay muchos niños trayendo muchas cosas diferentes que no les afecten demasiado individual, pero, como todos sabemos, Harry capturas de estas cosas como un loco." Se tocó la aguja y la fluidez le dio a Harry la vacuna antes de llenar otra aguja con una sustancia de color rojo. "Es invierno, estoy seguro que muchos de los estudiantes están trayendo los resfriados y otros insectos, y que era demasiado para el sistema de Harry. No necesariamente tiene una enfermedad en particular, pero su sistema inmunológico se ha agotado de luchar contra todas las de su lado, y tiene, básicamente, acaba de dejar fuera de agotamiento".

"Entonces, ¿qué le estás dando?" Snape le preguntó.

"Algunas cosas que he estado experimentando con", dijo Ron, llenando otra vil. Estaba en lo que Harry le gustaba llamar a su "modo de curandero", donde hizo a un lado todas sus preocupaciones personales de su amigo y se centró sólo en la medicina para asegurarse de que podía hacer todo correctamente. "No te preocupes, es perfectamente seguro o no lo recibe cerca de él. Por desgracia, todas las cosas que han a cabo ahora para este tipo de cosas tiene básicamente el mismo efecto que la inyección de mantequilla en él lo habría hecho. He usado algunos de estos básicos antes y los otros son nuevos, y que debería ser ... oh gracias a Merlín, su respiración se vuelve a la normalidad y ... "sostuvo la muñeca de Harry en una mano y miró su reloj, asintiendo con la cabeza," ... sí, el pulso se está normalizando. Los colores rojo y rosa está tomando el lugar de su sistema inmunológico para combatir cualquier cosa que pueda tener y los azules están reparando. Eso que usted está sosteniendo es hacer que su cuerpo se relaje, ya que una vez que su sistema inmunológico comienza a chocar, todo lo demás parece hechar al monstruo hacia fuera también. Que calma todo lo que hacia abajo. "

Harry gimió y abrió los ojos. Ron finalmente fue capaz de salir de su trance sanador y mostrar su alivio y preocupación simultánea.

"Hola compañero," dijo Ron, entrando en línea de visión de Harry. "Sigue tumbado durante unos minutos, mientras que todos aquellos pociones hacer su trabajo. ¿Tienes miedo a la mierda de mí, ya sabes. Cuando regrese a sus pies, estoy pateando el culo con sangre por no llamarme ayer cuando empezó la sensación de mareo. "

" no tendrás que hacerlo. Una vez que Ginny y Hermione se enteren de esto, me van a matar antes de llegar la oportunidad", dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Cuál es la mueca de dolor de?" -Preguntó Ron en serio, sacando un bloc de notas.

"Cabeza ... ouch", murmuró Harry. Ron tocó con el dedo a los labios, pensativo.

"Hmm, bueno, voy a mirar en eso. A menos que se pone muy mal, lo mejor sería si pudieras tratar con él por un tiempo hasta que estas pociones lo resuelvan. No quieres que tu sistema se sobrecargue. Pero si te pones mal, dime, ¿de acuerdo? Lo digo en serio Harry ", advirtió Ron.

"Lo haré", prometió Harry, masajeando sus sienes, mientras yacía en el suelo. "¿Tu mamá te dijo lo que debo llevar para la cena de Navidad?" -le preguntó.

"Sí. Quería saber si podrías hacer que lo que hiciste el año pasado que a todos los niños les gustó."

"Claro", coincidió Harry.

"Y profesor, si no te importa, mamá quería saber si usted y Laura podría traer esa vajilla que tuvimos en el último cumpleaños de Draco."

"Por supuesto", asintió con la cabeza de Snape.

Ron miró su reloj. "Muy bien, compañero, vamos a tratar ponerte de pie", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Snape que ayudaron a Harry en una posición sentada. "Creo que necesitas una noche de estancia en la enfermería y yo quiero que te quedes allí bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey hasta mañana cuando vuelva con algunas vacunas divertidas para ti."

"Oh sorpresas", dijo Harry sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada de la medicina-bruja.

"Podemos utilizar el fuego en mi oficina. Vínculos con el ala del hospital. Creo que hay una multitud de estudiantes fuera de la puerta," dijo Snape, cuando él y Ron ayudaron a Harry a sus pies, lanzando los brazos de Harry en torno a sus hombros, como su piernas amenazó con dar a conocer.

Pronto consiguió Harry en su cama habitual, y Ron se sentó en la silla de al lado, tirando hacia atrás del borde de la almohada para revelar las iniciales talladas todavía allí. Los dos se echó a reír.

"Sí, el graffiti sigue ahi, Harry," dijo la señora Pomfrey con una mirada severa, como se le entregó un vaso de agua y le ordenó que lo beben tragan. "Yo lo aprecio que se decidió a profanar la propiedad escolar para marcar su territorio."

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que siempre tenga esta cama en la reserva. Es el más suave, ya sabes," dijo Harry mientras se relajaba en las almohadas.

"Así que usted reclama. Personalmente, no veo diferencia entre ellos, pero ya que has estado en ellos más que nadie que puedo recordar, me quedo con su palabra", dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Poppy, me preguntaba si podía ir un par de cosas con mi investigación con usted y ver lo que pensaba", dijo Ron. Había pasado gran parte de su séptimo año como aprendiz con el medi-bruja y siempre llegaba a su consejo para sus trabajos. En algún momento, habían pasado a un nombre de pila.

"Por supuesto, querida, vamos a ir a mi oficina", dijo ella, dejando a un cántaro de agua cerca de la cama de Harry. "Harry, parece como si estuviera a punto de dormirse, pero si al final necesitan algunas pociones para dormir más tarde, podrá llamar, está bien. Iré a comprobar que en un poco", dijo ella con un aficionado apretón de su mano.

"Muy bien, compañero, te veré mañana. Yo voy a decir a Ginny de esto cuando haya terminado aquí. Voy a tratar de defenderte un poco para que no te asesine", dijo Ron. "Pero si lo haces de nuevo, estoy poniéndote a Ginny Hermione y mamá contra ti, así que por favor, sé que no te gusta decirle a la gente cuando te sientes enfermo, pero yo soy tu sanador y tu mejor amigo y yo Necesito que me digas, incluso si piensas que estás exagerando, aunque sea sólo un poco de tos o un dolor de cabeza ni nada. Déjame decidir si es algo para preocuparse o no, ¿de acuerdo? " Ron dijo en serio.

"Está bien. Lo siento, y gracias por venir. Tú no estabas en el medio de nada, ¿verdad?" Harry preguntó preocupado.

"Nada importante. Sólo el trabajo", bromeó, haciendo una mueca. "Descansa un poco, amigo."

Madam Pomfrey descorrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y Harry oyó los pasos en retirada hacia su oficina.

Se volvió hacia Snape.

"Lo siento de todo esto. Hice una especie de lío de su clase", se disculpó Harry.

"Harry, no me importa la clase, su hijo idiota," dijo Snape, agitando la cabeza.

"Oye, tengo veinte y tres años, muchas gracias. Ya no soy un niño", respondió Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

"Vivir con Black puede afectar a tu crecimiento intelectual", replicó Snape.

Harry suspiró. "Esto va a ser malo, ¿no? Los estudiantes, probablemente, va a tener miedo de que voy a morir voy a morir en ellos o algo así, como Binns."

"Harry", regañó a Snape, "no hables así. Vas a vivir por un tiempo muy largo, siempre y cuando mantengas informado a Weasley con lo que necesita saber. Por lo menos, dime cuando ' vuelvas a sentirte enfermo. Yo tratare de mantenerte al día con lo que Weasley está haciendo en cuanto a su investigación. Yo le enseñé lo que sabe acerca de Pociones y puede hacer cualquier cosa que necesites. Me he asegurado Weasley siempre me envía las muestras y las recetas de su último funciona y es tan solo una llamada rápida de comprobar si te puedo dar algo".

"Gracias Sev. Yo cuando estoy aquí. Sería mucho más fácil que localizar a Ron cada vez que estornuda cuando estás aquí."

"Exacto", dijo Snape con aire de suficiencia, como si fuera superior o más leal para trabajar con Harry. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Y en cuanto a los estudiantes, no te preocupes. Estarán en prisión por el resto de sus vidas por lo que no tendrás que lidiar con ellos".

"Ah, Sev, no seas duro con ellos", reprendió a Harry a la ligera.

"Les advertí que pasaría si no se iban, pero los idiotas no se movieron hasta que explote un caldero. Eso les asustó," dijo Snape con una pizca de orgullo.

"Sev, no lo hizo," se rió Harry antes de girar graves. "¿Qué vieron?"

"Lo suficiente como para ver que me asuste", gruñó Snape.

"Lo siento mucho, Sev", dijo Harry sinceramente.

"No me importa, yo simplemente no me gusta tener miedo así", dijo con severidad-. "Se me hace lamentar que no pensaba en esto todo el sistema inmunológico cuando hice la poción. Yo podría haber sido capaz de prevenir o..."

"Sev. No hagas esto", interrumpió Harry antes de que Snape podía conducir a una depresión. "Usted sabe tan bien como yo que no era la poción, pero el cáncer en el primer lugar así que esto es todo por mi culpa, no la tuya. Además, si usted no hubiera hecho esa poción no estaría aquí. Te debo todo".

"Tú no me debes nada. Ahora ya a descansar un poco antes de tener que estar escuchando a los estudiantes de la amapola luchando tratando de entrar a verte. Tan pronto como salgas de aquí, ven a verme para darme a conocer. "

Harry asintió con la cabeza y observó al hombre salir, pronto a la deriva en el sueño.

"Oh, Merlín, nos vamos a meter en tantos problemas."

"¿No quieres saber si está bien?"

"McGonagall dijo que estaba bien."

"¿No quieres ver por ti mismo? Ella podría haber estado intentando que nos proteja o algo así. Además, tenemos que dejar esto para que sepa que queremos que se mejore".

"Sí, quiero que mejore para que pueda continuar el estudio de él en la clase de Defensa".

"Mmm, sólo tengo recuerdos tan maravillosos de ese momento la semana pasada cuando Steve accidentalmente lanzar ese hechizo y lo empapó. La camisa aferrada a su pecho. Phwoar. Le debemos a Steve tanto."

"Uf, las chicas son un asco. Hablen acerca de esto durante el tiempo de puras chicas o algo así."

"Bueno, lo siento, Dominic, pero es verdad. ¿Crees Sarina lideraría de esta expedición, ya que se está muriendo de volver a aprender acerca de la defensa?"

"Bueno, eso es una de las razones por las que lo quieren de vuelta".

"Oh, cállense todos ustedes. Estoy preocupada por su salud, muchas gracias. He hablado con alguien de la clase cuando sucedió. Ella dijo que era realmente aterrador y parecía que se estaba muriendo o algo así. No quieres saber lo que está mal con él? ¿Qué pasa si se está muriendo? "

"Bueno, supongo que me gustaría saber, pero la señora Pomfrey da un poco de miedo."

"Bueno, entonces cállense para que no nos escuche!"

El pequeño grupo de estudiantes entraron en el ala del hospital. Era media noche, así que la señora Pomfrey estaba dormida, un momento perfecto para una misión de reconocimiento para averiguar lo que había sucedido a su profesor favorito.

Dejaron las cartas y pequeños regalos que habían traído y los pusieron sobre la mesa antes de en silencio tirar hacia atrás de las cortinas.

"Oh mi Dios, es la cosa más dulce que he visto nunca", exclamó una de las chicas, Katie, de alegría. Las tres chicas sonrieron y suspiraron.

Ginny había llegado antes y había decidido pasar la noche. Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda con Ginny acurrucada contra su costado, la cabeza apoyada en el mentón, la mano suelta en reposo en la suya.

"¡Oh dioses, que es aún más hermoso cuando está durmiendo."

"¿Crees que es su esposa, entonces?"

"No seas un idiota. Por supuesto que es su esposa. Son tan lindos juntos".

De repente Harry parpadeó abriendo los ojos y congeló los estudiantes.

"Er, hey chicos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" -Preguntó Harry con voz cansada, el cambio en la cama con torpeza. Ginny murmuro y Harry la acomodo de manera que yacía cómodamente en su contra mientras se sentaba.

"Es su esposa?" Sarina le preguntó.

"Sí. Ella es un poco de preocupación-verruga así que... ¡Ay!"

Harry miró hacia abajo a Ginny que se había despertado y le dio una patada en la espinilla agradable por su comentario.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de tu culo enfermo", dijo con una sonrisa. Se incorporó y estrechó las manos de los estudiantes, presentándose correctamente.

"Profesor, no estaba en la clase de hoy y Snape no nos dijo lo que pasó."

"Y, por cierto, dejo como sustituto a Snape? Sí muchas gracias por eso."

"Es el profesor Snape, y sólo por hoy. Vuelvo mañana", Harry les aseguró.

"Nosotros, eh, nos enteramos de lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? "Dominic preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, te lo explicaré todo mañana", prometió.

"Bueno, ya que se coló todo el camino hasta aquí, ¿cree que podría decirnos ahora?" Katie declaró.

"Sí nos preocupa", admitió Sarina.

"Y todos estos rumores van en torno a que se está muriendo o algo así", agregó Marci.

"No me estoy muriendo, sólo tengo un sistema inmunológico débil y tenía un poco de un choque", explicó Harry. "Sucede de vez en cuando, cuando no estoy bieny no le dijo nada a mi sanador."

"¿Por qué tener un sistema inmunológico débil? ¿No has dicho antes de que Snape utiliza para hacer pociones de curación para usted? Tal vez lo ha envenenado! Eso es lo que todo el mundo ha estado diciendo. Quiero decir, usted está realmente seguro de que puede confiar en él?" Sarina preguntó con suspicacia.

"Hey, hey. Severus Snape es prácticamente como un padre para mí, así que mostrar un poco de respeto, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry regañó.

"Sé que es un hijo de puta a veces, me refiero a um, un tipo no muy agradable, a veces," Ginny rápidamente se corrigió, "pero ha salvado la vida de Harry en más de una vez. Incluso reveló su posición como un espía para intentar salvar a Harry, y es un milagro que no lo matara por eso. Si no fuera por Severus, Harry no estaría aquí. "Ginny se estremeció y subconscientemente comprendido en el lado de la camisa de Harry.

Los cuatro estudiantes se miraron unos a otros en la confusión.

"¿Por qué, qué pasó? ¿Tiene esto que ver con cuando derrotó a ese tipo Voldemort?" Katie preguntó con ansiedad.

"Dijo que nos lo diría si le preguntábamos fuera de clase", Sarina le recordó.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Harry con cautela.

"Eso está bien. Tenemos mañana adivinación en la mañana, por lo que sólo podemos dormir ahí", le aseguró Dominic.

"Está bien. Ginny, ¿quieres que lo cuente más tarde para que no lo tengas que oir?" -Preguntó Harry.

"No me tengo que quedar para asegurarse de que les digas todos los derechos. Además, si se inicia desde el principio, que incluye la forma en que terminamos juntos, y a mí personalmente me encanta esa parte de la historia", dijo con firmeza.

"Bien entonces. ¿Por dónde empezar? Supongo que todo comenzó con un hechizo llamado Recnac Transfaerso".

Harry y Ginny estaban en la puerta de la Madriguera, con montón de regalos y el plato que la señora Weasley había solicitado en la mano. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un niño pelirrojo de cuatro años de edad, con una espada pirata falsa en su mano.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?" -preguntó, cruzando sus brazos obstinadamente.

"Hmm... ¿Qué podría ser?" Harry murmuró en consideración de burla. "Tal vez, Chudley Cannons?"

"Oh, tío de Harry, siempre adivinas", se quejó James, dejando que entraran

"Eso es porque eres tan parecido a tu padre", dijo Harry con una sonrisa, dejando el saco de regalos y recoger al niño, equilibrando la comida en la otra mano.

Caminaron a través de la sala, donde un grupo de pelirrojos estaban jugando los piratas con los gemelos líderando las dos naves diferentes.

"Hola, Harry!" Fred llama.

"Gin Gin!" George exclamó.

Una cabeza rubia apareció desde detrás del sofá y el niño de siete años de edad, corrió más, Harry abraza alrededor de la mitad.

"Hey, Aden, ¿cómo estás?" -Preguntó Harry, tirando de las gafas de James, que había puesto en su propia cara y comenzado retorciéndose, actuando drásticamente mareado.

"Estoy bien. Anna me está haciendo un pañuelo pirata", dijo emocionado. "Ella y Draco están en la cocina", dijo antes de salir corriendo como Fred pidió su ayuda como su "barco" estaba siendo invadido.

Los dos finalmente llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con Hermione, Ron, Draco, Anna, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley.

"Harry! Ginny!" -Exclamó la señora Weasley, corriendo a su encuentro, dando a los dos abrazos de corazón y besos en las mejillas. "Ustedes no han llegado" ronda para una visita en años! " , exclamó.

"Mamá, nos encontramos hace no más de dos semanas," Ginny le recordó, pero su madre ya no estaba escuchando, tomó la comida que Harry había traído y ponerlo con la montaña en el mostrador.

" Tío Harry! Tía Ginny! ¡Mírenme!" -Exclamó James. Él hizo una cara muy extraña, con los dedos para empujar hacia arriba su nariz y tirar de las esquinas de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo.

"Él es realmente el hijo de su padre," se rió Hermione como Ron sacó al niño de los brazos de Harry y lo puso en el suelo para dejarlo correr la carga de nuevo en el juego de los piratas.

Los cuatro se saludaron cordialmente.

"Aquí, Harry, siente," ordenó Hermione, colocando la mano de Harry en su estómago redondeado como Ginny y Ron se fue a sentar en la mesa, donde Draco saludó Ginny con un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió cuando sintió que el nuevo bebé patear.

"Eso es increíble", Mione. No puedo esperar. "

"Sí, otro loco para mí", bromeó.

"He oído ganaste tu último caso, como de costumbre. Felicitaciones."

"Gracias, era un poco difícil, pero tuvimos pruebas para el final. No se puede negar los hechos cuando no hay prueba que lo respalde. Mantuvieron la educación de los precedentes del caso, pero nos tuvimos que hacer el juez cuenta que los antecedentes estaban bien para su época, pero, obviamente, estamos en una nueva era y... bueno, de todos modos, hemos ganado. Va a ser mi último caso por un tiempo, así que estoy contenta de haber terminado en una buena nota. "

Hermione se había convertido en uno de los más conocidos abogados de derechos civiles, que podía darse el lujo de ser exigente con sus clientes y nunca ha perdido un caso.

Draco se acercó y echó el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. "Por lo tanto, profesor, he oído que va fácil en los niños. ¿No lo entiendes? No se supone que en realidad les guste la clase. ¿Sev no te ha enseñado nada?"

"Yo sé, lo sé. He fracasado por completo la causa", dijo Harry en falso en dificultades. "Entonces, ¿cómo es trabajar en el ministerio?"

Draco se había ido a trabajar para el ministerio para capacitar a Aurores mostrándoles cómo el lado oscuro luchaba, además de ser un psicólogo criminal para el Ministerio. Parecía que después de un chiflado de un padre y estar rodeado de tantos involucrados en actividades delictivas, tenía un don para imaginar la psicología de los chicos malos, capaces de perfil y, a menudo predecir sus próximos movimientos. Lo disfrutaba, porque no tienen que escuchar a nadie hablar de sí mismos como los psiquiatras normales lo hizo.

"Genial. Llego a hacer todos los demás se sienten como tontos para no darse cuenta de esto antes que yo. Y esa mujer terriblemente guapa de medicina forense, la morena caliente que sabe diez maneras para incapacitar a un mago con nada más que un tubo de lápiz labial ,ha accedió a salir conmigo otra vez ".

"Fantástico, sólo asegúrate de no pasarte, supongo. Aunque sería divertido si tuvieras que ir con Ron para obtener un tubo de lápiz labial removido de tu culo", se rió Harry.

Kota y Angelina entraron en la cocina, Angelina llevando a su niña de un año en brazos.

"Hombre, Harry, la gente alrededor de este lugar están apareciendo a los niños como si no hubiera mañana. Da un poco de miedo. Creo que todos intimidante la señora Weasley en él. Ella quiere nietos y ella los quiere ahora, al parecer," dijo Draco en voz baja.

"Se va a haber otro", dijo Harry con malicia.

"¿Quieres decir de Hermione?" Draco le preguntó, mirando a Harry con suspicacia. Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a saludar a las dos. "Harry, estás hablando de Hermione, ¿verdad?" Llamó, pero Harry simplemente lo ignoró y saludó a las dos mujeres.

Esa noche, en la cena, la señora Weasley casualmente se volvió hacia Harry y Ginny.

"Sirius dijo que vio SU coche fuera cuando él y Remus llegaron. ¿Han conducido hasta aqui?" -le preguntó.

"Sí," dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a Ginny que sonrió con picardía.

"¿Por qué no simplemente viajaron por Red Flu?" -les preguntó.

"Bueno, ya sabes, malo para el bebé", dijo Ginny casual.

"Oh, cierto," dijo la Sra. Weasley distraídamente. Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron en voz baja, como aquellos a su alrededor poco a poco se calmó, como lo había dicho Ginny empezó a registrar. De repente, la señora Weasley se volvió hacia ellos con admiración. "Espera, ¿verdad? Ginny? Harry?"

"Así es. Nos enteramos hace unos días. Vamos a tener un niño", dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, mirando a los ojos de Harry mientras sonreía con igual fervor.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio mientras todos miraban a la pareja de sorpresa antes de que todos saltaran de sus sillas y comenzaron a sofocar a los dos. La señora Weasley corrió alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a los dos con fuerza, gritando alegremente. Los chicos Weasley felicitaron a Harry, Ron y los gemelos son los más entusiastas. Todo el mundo se apartó, sin embargo, Sirius se abrió paso, cogiendo a Harry en un abrazo, como vicepresidente.

"Te enteraste hace días y no me lo dijiste? No puedo creer esto! Cornamenta Junior tendrá un Cornamenta Junior!" , exclamó antes de sacar con pala Ginny en su otro brazo, apretando a la pareja a él en un fuerte abrazo. "Esto va a ser tan genial!"

Más tarde esa noche, todo el mundo estaba acurrucado en la sala de estar, el crepitar del fuego mientras que Hermione contaba la historia del cuento de Navidad. Los niños se apiñaban todos en el suelo con mantas y pijamas, escuchando casi tan intensamente como el señor Weasley, cuya obsesión por las cosas Muggle nunca había disminuido.

La mayoría de las mujeres estaban sentadas en los regazos de sus maridos para dar cabida a todos, a excepción de George, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Kota para burlarse de ella.

James se había arrastrado entre Ron y Harry se había quedado dormido y se acurrucó contra su padre, pero agarrando los dedos de Harry en su pequeña mano. Él y Ginny atrapados del otro ojo y rió entre dientes al oír Remus, Sirius y Draco hablando en la cocina sobre como necesitaban conseguir una novia.

Harry puso la mano libre sobre el estómago de Ginny y lo frotó con cariño. Ella se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, susurrando en su oído, "Feliz Navidad, Harry."

"Feliz Navidad", susurró él. Y sí que lo era.

La fiesta de bienvenida fue maravillosa como de costumbre. Snape no perdió tiempo en hacer correr la voz entre el personal que Harry iba a ser padre, así que había muchas felicidades por ahí.

Cuando se fue a su oficina para preparar su clase para el día siguiente, lo hizo con buen ánimo. Que tarareó una canción de Navidad, mientras abría la puerta, después de haberlo desbloqueado antes, cuando tiró sus cosas en el interior. Él se sorprendió al ver a alguien que ya estaba allí.

Dominic se presentó como Harry entró, mirando hacia abajo y abrazando a sí mismo.

"¿Dominic?" Harry preguntó preocupado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Qué pasa?"

El muchacho lo miró. Las lágrimas se derraman por su rostro y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, pero lo que más se destacó fue un golpe oscura en la mejilla.

"Sé que te dije que mi papá no se ponen violentos nunca, pero mentí", confesó entre sollozos pequeños. "No fue tan malo, sin embargo, él me llamó alrededor de vez en cuando, pero cuando me fui a casa por Navidad, él vio mis calificaciones y pensó que yo estaba haciendo trampa. Traté de explicarle, pero él dijo que yo le estaba mintiendo y perdió el control! Y él siguió a perderlo todo el tiempo! No quiero volver allí, pero no sé qué hacer! no tengo a donde ir! "

Estaba llorando histéricamente en este punto, probablemente en parte del conocimiento de que su secreto estaba a la intemperie.

Harry se acercó al niño y con cautela puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Domingo se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración debido a la acción antes de derrumbarse en Harry, llorando en su pecho y agarrando la parte de atrás de sus ropas. Harry inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo, asegurándose de que el chico sabía que podía confiar en él.

"No vas a volver allí, te lo juro", prometió Harry, frotando la espalda del niño con suavidad. "Todo va a estar bien."

"Mi papá... él no me deja salir. Él va a luchar contra ella", dijo Dominic en peligro. "Y si gana..."

"Él no lo hará," Harry interrumpe abruptamente. "No voy a dejar porque yo sé lo que pasaría en caso de ganar. Puedo luchar mucho más duro que él y si él sabe lo que es bueno para él, va a retroceder. No eres más que va a tener que dejar que me lleve a la señora Pomfrey para que pueda documentar sus lesiones, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie los verá a excepción de los tribunales, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Yo no quiero ver", protestó Dominic, sonando asustado.

"Lo sé, pero es la única manera. Madam Pomfrey es muy discreta y ha visto este tipo de cosas antes", prometió Harry. Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dominic y se alejó lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos del niño. "Todo va a estar bien, pero tienes que confiar en mí."

Dominic dudó, pero luego asintió.

Harry lo llevó a la enfermería por el fuego en su oficina. Dominic se sentó hacia abajo en una de las camas y explicaba con calma las cosas a la señora Pomfrey.

"¿Quieres que salga de la habitación?" -le preguntó Domingo, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza, mirando casi de pánico, por lo que Harry se quedó como la señora Pomfrey lo revisaba. El habló con Dominic y le aseguró que la medí-bruja documentaba sus heridas lo más pronto posible. Había moretones en sus brazos, donde, obviamente, había estado tomado muy duramente, y varios en su parte delantera, pero lo peor fueron los verdugones en la espalda, donde Domingo admitió que su padre lo había golpeado con un cinturón. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las heridas eran profundas y la señora Pomfrey era capaz de sanar a todos antes de dejar que Dominic se pusiera una pijama del hospital. Harry llevó al niño a la cama con sus iniciales grabadas en el marco.

"Es la más suave", le aseguró.

Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción de letargo sin sueños a Dominic y Harry permaneció a su lado hasta que sucumbió a sus efectos.

La noche fue larga, como la señora Pomfrey le informó a Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Harry, por su parte, utilizó la escoba para volar a casa. Le explicó la situación a Ginny y ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo.

"Quieres adoptarlo", aclaró.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Todo depende de ti. Sé que será duro con el bebé en camino y, por supuesto, va a tener un montón de equipaje emocional, y el infierno, nunca has de conocerlo, pero yo sólo sé que habría sido perdido si no hubiera tenido a alguien que le contara y "...

"Harry", Ginny lo interrumpió, "por supuesto que puede venir a vivir con nosotros. Me paso todos los días agradeciendo a quien está escuchando que salió de ese lugar y que Sirius estaba allí para ayudarle en ese momento horrible. Además, yo 'estoy lista para niños ", dijo ella, acariciando su vientre plano, todavía con una sonrisa. "Esta semana voy a comprar la pintura y este fin de semana, tráelo a casa contigo y todos podemos empezar a hacer su sala de juntas para asegurarse de que tenemos lo que le gusta. Vamos a hacer que se sienta como en casa."

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su esposa con amor. "eres tan fantástica. Tú eres la mejor esposa del mundo".

"Yo sé, lo sé. Me lo han dicho muchas veces", dijo en maqueta de la arrogancia.

"Voy a tener que conseguir un par de cosas se establecieron entonces", dijo Harry, de mala gana en pie.

"¡Fuera de aquí, entonces, que gran bulto", se rió Ginny, patear a él en broma. "Traerlo a casa tan pronto como desees. Estoy en casa de la tienda de broma en torno a las cinco. Es aburrido aquí sin ti!"

"Dile a Fred y George que dijo hola", dijo Harry, los besos de despedida. "Vuelvo pronto con los papeles y basura".

"Harry, que ni siquiera le preguntas todavía!" Ginny le recordó con una sonrisa.

"Los detalles, los detalles", bromeó. "Te quiero tanto".

"Lo sé. Te amo demasiado. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que Bob se ponga celoso", se rió.

Bob perezosamente se levantó al oír su nombre y le lamió el tobillo a Ginny.

"Mira, mira a su ataque de celos", se rió. Harry la besó una vez más en los labios y la besó el estómago con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y caminar hacia la puerta, detrás de Bob a su lado, gimiendo como lo hizo cuando Harry salió de la casa.

"Vuelvo pronto, Bob", prometió Harry, acariciando la cabeza del perro gigante y dejar que él lamer su mano cariñosamente.

El resto de la noche fue agitada. Dumbledore había alertado a las autoridades. Habían arrestado el padre de Dominic, quien, por supuesto, lo negó todo. El principal funcionario de aplicación de la ley mágica en el caso quería interrogar Dominic, pero Dumbledore les dijo que tendría que pedir Dominic de eso, cuando se despertó. Harry y Pomfrey Señora habló con los funcionarios, dándoles todas las pruebas que tenían. A pesar de sus pruebas, sin embargo, se les dijo que Dominic, probablemente tendría que comparecer ante el tribunal, ya que nadie había visto a su padre le haga daño. Dumbledore comenzó a utilizar sus contactos para tratar de establecer la fecha de corte lo más pronto posible para poder acabar de una vez y espero que tengan su custodia transferida a Harry.

Dominic a la mañana siguiente se despertó para encontrar a Harry quien ligeramente dormitaba en una silla junto a su cama. A medida que el niño entró en una posición de sentado, su profesor despertó sobresaltado y se enderezó cuando lo vio.

"¿No tienes una clase en este momento?" Dominic preguntó, mirando a la vez.

"Sí, pero el profesor Snape se hizo cargo para el día que yo tenía cosas más importantes que atender."

Dominic le dio una sonrisa agradecida y miró sus manos con tristeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?" -preguntó suavemente.

"Bueno, ahora que tu padre va a ir a un juicio. Esta es la parte más difícil de todo esto, porque nadie vio lo que le hizo a usted, y por mucho que todos sabemos que fue él, tiene que ser probada," Harry dijo con pesar, sentir casi culpable que él iba a pedir al niño a pasar por algo que él mismo había evitado.

"¿Cómo lo hacen? Ellos no quieren a testificar ni nada, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó en tono asustado.

Harry suspiró. "Por desgracia, parece que va a tener que ser el caso. Pero antes de que inmediatamente que no, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? He mirado en lo que implicaría, y si se ponen en el stand estará primero Preguntas por el abogado que trabaja para ayudarle. Uno de mis buenos amigos, se ha ofrecido a llevar su caso y que nunca ha perdido ninguno. Ella repasar las preguntas con usted antes de la mano para que sepas exactamente lo que se le pedirá y lo que va a responder. La única parte difícil será cuando el abogado de las preguntas de su padre que, como usted no sabe lo que va a pedir. Pero Hermione estará allí para asegurarse de que no pide nada demasiado personal o fuera de línea. Si usted puede conseguir a través de todo esto, usted nunca tendrá que volver a su padre y puede ser colocado con un nuevo guardián ", explicó Harry lentamente y con calma. Dominic le miró con una mirada asustada y vulnerable.

"Yo voy a ser enviado a un orfanato, entonces?"

"Bueno, eso es lo segundo que de lo que yo quería hablar con usted acerca de," dijo Harry, un poco torpe. "Ahora, usted no tiene que sentirse obligado respecto de un modo u otro, pero hablé con mi esposa y, si se desea, nos encantaría tener que venir a vivir con nosotros. Queremos adoptar, si eso es algo que te gustaría. Y si no es así, que está perfectamente bien así. Es totalmente de usted. "

"¿quiere que yo viva con ustedes?" Domingo pidió esperanzado.

"Sí. Realmente. Tenemos un bebé en camino, por lo que podría significar hacer frente a algunos bebés llorando y oler y tal", dijo Harry con una sonrisa, "pero podemos poner encantos silencio alrededor de tu habitación por la noche a la mantener los ruidos de fuera. "

"Mi habitación..." Dominic murmuró con asombro.

"Sí. Nos gustaría convertir la habitación en una habitación para ti. Ginny, mi esposa, saldrá a comprar la pintura esta semana, así, si esto es algo que uno decide que quiere hacer, podríamos empezar a poner juntos este fin de semana. Usted me puede ayudar a que la pintura y que podemos salir para que pueda encontrar la manera que quieras decorar y todo, "dijo Harry, un poco emocionada antes de recordar que el niño no había aceptado hasta el momento. "Por supuesto, una vez más, la decisión es totalmente suya y usted no tiene que sentirse empujado a optar por hacerlo o no. De cualquier manera, estoy con usted a través de todo esto, ¿vale?"

"Yo!" Domingo saltó rápidamente antes de volver hacia abajo. "Quiero decir que si ... quiero ir a vivir con usted. Si usted está seguro."

"Por supuesto, estoy seguro. Pero la única manera de obtener la custodia transferida a mí es que declares contra tu padre," dijo Harry, recordando a Dominic de la situación actual. Dominic cerró los ojos y pensar en ello.

"Vas a estar allí?" -le preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Sí, a lo largo de todo el asunto", le aseguró Harry.

Dominic suspiró y miró a él.

"Está bien", dijo de mala gana, "siempre y cuando estás allí."

"Voy a estar, te lo juro", prometió Harry.

Sábado por la mañana Dominic se encontraba sentado en la sala de cámaras de Harry en Hogwarts, jugueteando con su mochila, que llevaba su tarea, junto con una muda de ropa. Harry estaba terminando de reunir los papeles que necesitaba para clasificar.

Finalmente, se dirigió a Dominic y tiró de la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro.

"¿Listo?"

Dominic asintió y se puso nervioso. Harry encendió un fuego en la chimenea y le tendió el frasco de polvo para floo a Dominic para que tomar un pellizco.

"Es posible que sea mejor que viaje yo primero", dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida. "Soy un poco torpe con los viajes floo".

Efectivamente, cuando Dominic entró en la sala, se encontró con la pelirroja que sabía que era la esposa de Harry se reía de él cuando ella lo ayudó a levantarse.

Después de que todos se habían introducido correctamente, los tres fueron a la habitación encuesta que ha quedado vacío que sería de Dominic. Había varios cubos de pintura como la habitación estaba decididamente un poco de color rosa para la habitación de un niño. Que jugó con la pintura, tratando de determinar de qué color era el mejor, y aunque Dominic insistió que cualquiera iba a estar bien, Ginny le convenció para tomar una decisión con la amenaza de dejar la habitación el color actual, femenino. El resto del día transcurrió alegremente pintar la habitación de la manera Muggle, ya que ni Harry ni Ginny querían arriesgarse a hacerlo por arte de magia después de lo ocurrido cuando Ron trató de pintar por arte de magia su estudio. Todavía había pintura naranja pegada en la alfombra.

Harry puso un hechizo de sequía rápida sobre lo que después de la cena que podía levitar los muebles de nuevo en que Ginny le daba a Dominic el recorrido con profundidad de la casa, asegurándose de que él sabía dónde estaba todo, des de los cubiertos hasta toallas extras.

Esa noche, Harry se encontraba caminando por el cuarto de Dominic y vio la luz por debajo de la puerta. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y entró en la obtención del permiso. Dominic estaba sentado en su cama, sus cosas de la escuela apilados en la parte superior de una de sus mesas de noche.

"Esto debe ser raro, ¿eh?" Harry le preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"Un poco", admitió Domingo.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No, me gusta estar aquí", dijo Dominic avergonzado como si se tratara de admitir una debilidad.

"Sólo recuerda que no eres un huésped, esta es tu casa y estoy seguro que las cosas funcionan un poco diferente a como lo hizo con tu padre, así que si tienes alguna pregunta sobre cualquier cosa, solo dime y Ginny... ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?"

Dominic miró torpemente. "Erm... Supongo que estaba pensando un poco sobre... Quiero decir que si hago algo mal o algo..."

"¿Los castigos?" Harry pidió una aclaración. Dominic asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando que tal vez las tareas de puesta a tierra o extra... Creo que realmente depende de la gravedad del delito. Probablemente una conversación encantadora que no podrás disfrutar demasiado. Pero nunca, nunca te haría daño, ¿vale? Esto significa que no golpes, no insultar, no muere de hambre. Incluso si haces algo mal, no quiero que te sientas miedo de mí o de Ginny, por lo que si alguna vez te sientes así, sólo nos dices y te prometo que vamos a arreglarlo. ¿Qué te parece? "

"Mucho mejor", dijo Dominic sonando aliviado y triste al mismo tiempo. "Definitivamente no es como en mi casa."

"¿Cómo eran las cosas en tu casa?" -Preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Dominic miró a su regazo. Él dudó, pero luego suspiró y habló. "Mi padre piensa que soy la razón de mi madre se fuera y por lo tanto en realidad nunca me perdonó por eso. Desde entonces, todo parecía ser culpa mía. Y entonces empezó... empezó a..." Su voz se había endurecido con la emoción y Harry pudo ver los ojos del niño llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Él comenzó a golpearte?" -Preguntó Harry con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Dominic asintió con la cabeza antes de que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y rompiera en sollozos.

Harry inmediatamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del chico y se sintió aliviado al sentir los brazos de Dominic temblando abrazarlo de nuevo mientras lloraba en el hombro de Harry.

"No es tu culpa", dijo Harry en voz baja al oído del niño sollozando. "Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Si tu madre se fue, fue su problema y el comportamiento de tu padre era un problema con él, no tú. Tú eres un gran chico que acabo atrapado en una mala situación."

"Si me hubiera esforzado más..." Dominic ahogado entre sollozos.

"No habría hecho ninguna diferencia, porque no se trataba de ti, Dominic. No fue tu culpa", insistió Harry, por una vez en su vida, agradecido de que él había pasado por lo que había en la casa de los Dursley por lo que sabía cómo ayudar.

"Me golpeó con su cinturón", sollozó. "Me dolió tanto."

"Lo sé. Está en mal estado."

"Él me dio un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Cómo iba a ocultar eso?" él gritó.

"No tienes que ocultar lo que hizo. No tiene de qué avergonzarte, ya que no fue tu culpa. Vamos a salir de su custodia para que nunca tengas que lidiar con eso otra vez".

Frotó la espalda de Dominic, como él mismo comenzó a sollozar, soltando todo lo que probablemente contuvo por un tiempo muy largo. Harry se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando por fin se arrastró de vuelta en la cama, Ginny se volvió a su lado para mirarlo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti", dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Harry en la confusión.

"Por todo esto de Dominic. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti."

"Es lo que haría cualquiera", insistió Harry.

"No, no lo es. No todo el mundo vendría a través de lo que tienes en esta medida. Y hoy, que era simplemente increíble y me hace mucho más emocionada que cuando tenemos a este chico. Es obvio que vas a ser un gran padre ", dijo Ginny con cariño.

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Harry. Que era su mayor preocupación que él sería un padre terrible después de haber sido criados con tal tutores. No había crecido con los adultos que tratan a los niños bajo su cuidado con normalidad, así que era difícil de averiguar qué hacer.

"Sí. Realmente vas a salvar a Dominic, ya sabes. Ya estás a la mitad del camino".

Harry se ruborizó. "Bueno, eso espero. Estuviste genial también hoy".

"Bueno, gracias, señor. Por lo tanto, ¿Mañana vamos a comprar cosas para la habitación de Dominic?" -le preguntó.

"Mm Hmm," murmuró Harry con voz cansada. Se inclinó y besó el estómago de Ginny y la besó, como hacía cada noche que estuvieron juntos desde que se enteró del bebé. Él se recostó contra las almohadas y Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, el brazo cubierto a través de su estómago.

"Me encanta tenerte en casa", dijo ella con gusto. "haces una genial almohada."

"Sí, y me encanta despertar con un punto de babear grande en mi pecho", bromeó Harry. "Es tan romántico".

"Sabes que lo amas", se rió Ginny. "Además, bien podría comenzar la noche aquí, porque yo voy a ser tu osito de peluche en algún momento durante la noche."

Harry se ruborizó. "Lo sé, lo siento por eso. Yo no sé por qué..."

Ginny reconoció a uno de los tropiezos de Harry en la auto-conciencia y la interrumpió rápidamente. "Me cae la baba, te abrazo. Me encanta, pero también son hábitos que nadie más debe tener conocimiento, es decir, el habito de baba."

Harry se echó a reír. "No te preocupes, Gin. Es sólo entre nosotros."

Los dos pronto se quedaron dormidos.

El juicio se celebró una semana más tarde y Harry se quitó las clases para ir con Ginny y con Dominic. En la sala, se encontraron con Hermione, quien aseguró a los dos que con el testimonio de Dominic junto con la evidencia que tenían, no había manera de que pudiera perder.

Dominic fue casi temblando de miedo antes de que él tuviera que ir en el pie, especialmente con su padre sentado a la mesa de la defensa, observándolo. Harry y Ginny estaban con él en el pasillo antes de tener que testificar, tratando de darle una charla rápida. Harry puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dominic, mirando directamente a los ojos del niño.

"Dominic, estoy tan orgulloso de ti por hacer esto. Sé que es muy duro y yo estaría aterrorizado si yo estuviera en tu situación, pero necesitamos esto. Si puedes conseguir a través de esto y decir lo que tienes que decir, nunca vamos a tener que tratar con él de nuevo. Eso sí, no l mires y no dejes que te intimiden, porque incluso si de alguna manera hemos perdido, yo nunca te permitiría volver a él, ¿de acuerdo? "Harry le aseguró. Dominic le miró, claramente asustado. "Se acaba de hacer las cosas más complicadas".

"Pero si perdemos, van a hacerme volver a vivir con él y él va a estar muy loco", protestó, ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar su terror.

"Si eso sucede, que no lo hará porque Hermione nunca ha perdido un caso y lo tenemos en la bolsa si lo hace, pero si lo hace, te voy a esconder de él. No me importa lo que cueste. No vamos a volver. Esa es una promesa ", prometió Harry.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Ginny con firmeza. "No me importa si tenemos que ir a Guam para mantenerlo alejado de ti."

Dominic asintió con un poco más de confianza. "Está bien. Así, van a sentarse en el frente todavía, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, mirando a Harry. Realmente le gustaba Ginny, pero Harry se miró en busca de apoyo y orientación en esta situación, sobre todo al saber que había pasado por circunstancias similares antes.

"Sí, sólo míranos todo el tiempo si se quieres, ¿de acuerdo? No mires a tu padre en todo. No dejes que te intimide. Él no puede hacerte daño nunca más", le aseguró Harry.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Dominic, querido, ¿estás listo?" -preguntó con un tono reconfortante.

Dominic temblando asintió con la cabeza.

"Va ir todo muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo di lo que pasó cuando te pregunta y decir la verdad sobre el interrogatorio y se le perfectamente bien. Recuerda que el interrogador puede parecer un poco la media y grosero, pero no dejes que te intimide. Sólo di la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? "dijo para recordarle cómo irían las cosas. "Y para que lo sepas, es definitivamente inclinada a nuestra manera. Si haces esto, no hay manera de que podemos perder."

Dominic asintió con la cabeza temblorosa. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla.

"Ya casi hemos terminado con esto. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti", dijo en voz baja.

Con una última mirada nerviosa a Harry, Hermione llevo a Dominic a la sala, seguido por Harry y Ginny. La pareja fue a sentarse en sus asientos apropiados, mientras que Dominic nerviosismo subió al estrado.

"Por favor di tu nombre para el tribunal", dijo Hermione cuando sea necesario.

"D-Dominic Hugens", tartamudeó el chico nervioso. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Dominic, ¿con quién vives?" -le preguntó como estaba previsto.

"Yo vivo con Harry Potter, mi profesor en la escuela, y su esposa Ginny en estos momentos, pero hasta que la escuela comenzó después de las vacaciones Navidad yo vivía con mi padre", dijo, ya que había ido otra vez. Le disparó a Harry una mirada asustada y Harry le hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

"A pesar de que estaba viviendo con su padre, ¿alguna vez le haga daño de alguna manera?" Hermione continuó.

"Él..."

De repente, alguien despejó su garganta y la mirada de Dominic tiro por encima de la mesa de la defensa al igual que Harry. Era obvio que había sido padre de Dominic, que le estaba dando una mirada significativa. Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico un poco al ver el terror que viene en el rostro de Dominic, rezando para que no se callara.

"Yo, um, él ... no estaba mal ... no era malo ..." empezó a divagar.

"Dominic, por favor, pensar en la pregunta y la respuesta es verdad, ¿tu padre nunca lastimó físicamente?" Hermione dijo cuidadosamente.

"Fue un castigo justo como cualquier otro niño", dijo Dominic en una voz apresurada, sin dejar de mirar a su padre. Harry pudo ver por la cara de Hermione que no era buena.

"Así que ¿prefieres vivir con él en lugar de Harry?" le preguntó directamente.

La mirada de Dominic de repente rompió a ella, mirando sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¡No!" dijo rápidamente. "Yo-yo no quiero volver con mi padre, por favor!"

"¿Por qué, Dominic?" -Preguntó Hermione con suerte, en movimiento para bloquear la visión de Dominic de su padre.

"Harry dijo que no me di cuenta si estaba mal! Él dijo que sólo de tierra o algo así!" Dominic dijo, la sugerencia de Hermione de volver a vivir con su padre poniéndolo en una especie de pánico. "Harry me quiere y me trata tan bien y actúa orgulloso de mí! Mi papá me odia y que piensa que todo es mi culpa y me pega cada vez que hago algo mal. Por favor, no puedo volver allí", dijo desesperadamente.

"¿Tu padre te causó las lesiones que fueron documentados por la señora Pomfrey cuando regresó a la escuela el primero de enero de este año?" -Preguntó Hermione rápidamente, tratando de conseguir las preguntas antes de Dominic negara a hablar de nuevo.

"Sí".

"¿Alguna vez te lastimó antes de vacaciones de invierno anterior?"

"Sí", dijo Dominic rápidamente.

"Tiene su abuso físico en que se vuelven más graves y frecuentes en el tiempo?"

Domingo bajó la cabeza. "Sí," dijo con cansancio-.

"¿Y crees que continuará si fueras a volver a vivir con él?"

"Sí", dijo Dominic, mirando a Harry con un tono triste en sus ojos. Harry le hizo un gesto orgulloso.

"No más preguntas, su señoría", concluyó Hermione, dando un paso hacia abajo para que la defensa interrogara. Esta era la parte que estaban más preocupados.

"Dominic, ¿cree usted que es posible que usted hizo algunas cosas malas que a veces puede hacer que su padre enojado y siente la necesidad de castigarlo?" -preguntó el hombre con frialdad.

Dominic ojos se abrieron como platos. "Bueno, sí, supongo que sí. Tengo algunas malas notas en la escuela y..."

"Así que se podría decir que merecía ser castigado?" el hombre dijo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con la ira. Hermione se puso bruscamente. "Su Señoría!" -exclamó con indignación. El juez asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y se volvió hacia el otro abogado.

"Pinkis, el tono es", advirtió.

"Su señoría, que es una pregunta válida. Es importante ver si este tipo de comportamiento por mi cliente podría haber sido provocado por el comportamiento de su hijo", dijo el abogado sin problemas.

El juez suspiró. "Muy bien, adelante. Dominic, por favor responder a la pregunta."

Domingo estaba temblando un poco y mirar muy pequeño y asustado como todo el mundo esperaba su respuesta.

"Creo que, tal vez me lo merecía. No sé. Ninguno de mis amigos se castigos como que, sin embargo, de sus padres cuando ellos hicieron lo mismo..."

"Pero es posible que su comportamiento era peor que tus amigos?" el abogado empujado.

"Yo-yo no sé", dijo Dominic, sonando aturdido.

El hombre se preguntaba igualmente horribles preguntas hasta que Domingo estaba a punto de un colapso total. Finalmente, Hermione tiene el juez de acuerdo en que el otro abogado estaba "acosando al testigo" y, finalmente, se acabó.

Dominic fue llevado a cabo en la sala para reunirse con Harry y Ginny. Él parecía un poco aturdido cuando salió, pero cuando vio a Harry, le echó los brazos alrededor de su mentor y se rompió. Le tomó un tiempo muy largo para calmar a Dominic.

Finalmente, Hermione salió y le dio a todos la buena noticia de que había ganado, con lo que el alivio de todos tremenda.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el padre de Dominic salió de la sala de audiencias. Él sería tener otro juicio por las cuentas de criminal. Al pasar junto a Dominic, se burlaba de su hijo. Domingo se escondió detrás de la mitad de Harry y cogió un puñado de trajes de Harry en el miedo. Harry puso un brazo sobre los hombros de consuelo del niño.

"No creo que se pueda esconder detrás de su maestro por siempre, chico, porque algún día, te voy a volver", dijo entre dientes.

Harry apretó el Dominic protectoramente y miró con odio al hombre que, con esa única palabra clave, le había recordado con tanta ferocidad de su tío.

"Nunca lo conseguirá. Dominic está con gente que lo quiere ahora, enfermo hijo de puta, y si alguna vez tanto como a un kilómetro de él, yo personalmente daré una patada en el culo. Compadezco por arruinar lo que había con un gran chico. Ahora, Dominic, ¿qué dices si salimos de aquí? "-Preguntó Harry con altivez.

Dominic asintió con la confianza de un poco más de lo que previamente había tenido en torno a su padre.

"Sí, vamos a casa", dijo con firmeza, hablando con Harry, pero mirando a su padre desafiante.

No sé por qué, pero fue en ese momento que Harry sintió como si algo en él había curado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "A casa".

Con eso, los tres se fueron hacia la casa que Harry siempre había soñado con ser parte de y finalmente fue.


End file.
